Sailor Venus Goes to Gaea
by Marilyn N
Summary: Sailor Venus ends up in Gaea under mysterious circumstances. Who will she meet there and why was she sent? Read on to find out!
1. A Bad Day

Sailor Venus Goes to Gaea  
Chapter One - Bad Day  
  
(NOTE: This is a merge of Sailor Moon and Escaflowne, although its more Escaflowne. Just to get a picture in your head, say it occurs after Mistress9 is defeated but before the Dead Moon Circus. And after Hitomi and Van defeated Zaibach and Hitomi returned to Earth.)  
  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning, but Mina didn't notice, she was late for school.  
  
"Hurry Artemis! I'm not going to make it with you slowing me down!"  
  
"Well SORRY! I'm not the one who fell asleep reading comic books and forgot to set the alarm. You're becoming more and more like Serena everyday. She's a bad influence on you."  
  
"Oh cut it out Artemis." Mina puffed as she sprinted along with her white feline companion. Well, she thought, I am reading more comics lately...but I'm not as bad as Serena. I'm not late everyday. "Hey, there's the school! We might just make it!"  
  
Mina, dressed in her Juuban High uniform, with her usual red bow in her long blonde hair, and school bag in hand, dashed in to the building as the bell rang.  
  
"Mina! I didn't think you were coming!"  
  
"Oh... hi Sakura... I didn't think...I'd make it...either..." Mina said between puffs as she collapsed into her desk beside her friend Sakura.  
  
"Wow, you look like you just ran a marathon!" Sakura said.  
  
"I did... whew... and I thought I was going to have a bad day." Mina said as she slumped in to her chair with a self-satisfied grin on her face.  
  
"Good Morning class." The teacher said as she came in. "Everyone, take your seats and get out your reports and pass them to the front."  
  
Mina froze. Oh NO! I left it at home! She thought as she slid further into her chair. This is going to be a bad day after all.  
  
*************** ***********  
  
"Thank goodness this stupid day is almost over Artemis! Do you know what else happened to me today!" Mina told Artemis as they walked home from school together. "Not only did I forget that dumb report, but I forgot to study for a math quiz, I broke a beaker in chemistry, I fell in front of my entire history class, and I was late to lunch and didn't get any pizza!" Mina sobbed.  
  
"Well, at least you didn't fall into the pizza in front of the entire school. It could have been worse." Artemis replied. Mina groaned.  
  
"I just want to climb in to bed and pray tomorrow comes quickly." Mina whined as she and Artemis turned in to the park.  
  
Mina looked around and watched as people read in the shade, jogged down the path, or laughed and played around with friends. It's so peaceful here, she though, at least this will clear my head. As she and Artemis enjoyed the walk home, Mina noticed they passed by the spot where Nephrite had died in Molly's arms.  
  
"Oh Nephrite, please don't leave me...don't go...Nephrite...NEPHLITE!!!" Mina remembered Molly's sad goodbye, yet she couldn't help being envious. I wonder if I'll ever find someone that special. She sighed.  
  
"Mina!" Artemis shouted, bringing her out of her trance.  
  
"What is it Artemis?" But Mina didn't have to ask. It was the weather. It had suddenly gotten darker and cooler, caused by dark clouds that had just rolled in over head. The wind started to blow and blossoms and leaves were swirling in the air around them.  
  
"This doesn't feel right... I don't know what it is, but I don't think it's a thunder storm." Mina told Artemis. Just then a huge flash of light burst down and thunder clapped over head. Mina gasped and looked to see what had happened. Nothing. It was almost as if nothing happened, but the dark clouds were still over head.  
  
"What was...." Mina started, but stopped as she heard terrified screams coming from within the park. She saw people running out of the trees near the lake.  
  
"Help us! It's a monster!" She heard as people ran by.  
  
"Artemis!" She said as she met his eyes.  
  
"Let's go." Mina and Artemis ran through the people and dashed towards the source of the terror. Lightning and thunder crackled overhead as they ran. They jumped over abandoned bags and bikes and whined their way through the trees. Then they came to the clearing, near and the lake, and saw it. It was a huge monster with slimy dark green skin, or what looked like scales, massive claws, a huge jaw, and a long tail with a fiercesome point at the end. It appeared to be screeching at the sky while scaring away every living creature around it.  
  
"Artemis... what is?!" Mina gasped.  
  
"It looks like...it looks like a dragon, but one I've never seen before. Mina, hurry and transform! We have to try to stop it from terrorizing the city!"  
  
"Right! VENUS STAR POWER!!" Mina shouted as she grasped her transformation pen. In a flash of yellow and orange light, no longer was the sixteen year old school girl there, but the goddess of love and beauty, the protector of the planet Venus, Sailor Venus!  
  
Sailor Venus raised her left arm and opened her communicator.  
  
"Come in scouts! Emergency!" she shouted in to her 'watch' for the beast continued to screech. "Monster in downtown park. Emergency!"  
  
"Mina!" Artemis yelled. "The monster is heading out of the park!"  
Sure enough, the giant beast was slowly making its way out of the trees, probably following the scent of the people.   
  
"I have to try to distract it and buy time for the others to get here!" Sailor Venus ran over towards the left side of the monster. "HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!" The dragon slowly turned it's head and looked at Sailor Venus. She stood ready to attack or run, but the beast turned away at started to make its way back out.  
  
Oh no you don't!  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Yelled Sailor Venus as she pointed her finger towards the monster. The beast screamed in pain as the beam hit it above the leg. Venus could see a little green blood dripping out of the wound. The monster turned in anger and locked its red eyes on Venus.  
  
"Uh oh...run Artemis!" screamed Venus as she bolted in the opposite direction. The beast screamed and started to run after her. Sailor Venus thought about climbing and hiding in the trees but quickly dismissed that idea as she saw the beast knock down a tree in it's way. Sailor Venus ran between the trees, dashing in and out, sending more crescent beams at it when she could. The beast wasn't slowing down though and Mina was getting tired. Suddenly the beast screamed and jumped into the air. Mina gasped as she saw it expand its arms to reveal leathery wings for it to glide on. It was going to come down right on top of her. Mina froze. There was no escape.  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"  
  
Circles of fire hit the beast in the chest, knocking to the side to fall away from Mina. It screamed as it burned and fell to the ground.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
  
A bolt of lightning came hurling at the beast, pushing it further away from Mina while searing its skin.  
  
"Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! Just in time!" Sailor Venus yelled from across the park. She quickly scanned the park for the others but didn't see them.  
  
Maybe the three of us can stop it.  
  
As the three scouts came closer to the beast they were preparing to finish it of when it suddenly reared up and started running away from them.  
"Oh no! It's headed straight for the city!" Mina yelled and she started out after it. She could also see the others starting to run. Even though the beast was hurt it was pulling ahead of them.  
  
I have one chance to stop this thing, but I don't know if I'm strong enough! Oh well, here it goes.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
  
Mina directed the chain to go around the back legs of the beast and it worked. The chain tightened and the beast stumbled and tripped, but it wasn't down long. It started lashing out with its tail and Mina had to jump around to avoid it while holding on to the chain.  
  
If I could just wrap the chain around a tree....  
But there was no time. The weird storm had returned and the lightning and thunder started up again, this time worse. Everyone froze, except the beast, which had turned its head upwards and was roaring at the swirling black clouds over head. Then, a large beam of light descended from the clouds and surrounded the beast. Mina stood and stared with her jaw hanging as the beast started to rise into the sky, but soon noticed she was being pulled along.  
  
Oh no, my chain!  
  
Venus through down the chain but it was too late. She had been pulled in to the light and started to rise as well.  
  
"Artemis! Jupiter! Mars! HELP ME!" She screamed. She could see them running towards her but Mina kept going up, faster and faster, until there was only bright white light.  
  
NOTE: What will happen to Venus? Where is she going? (Duh, Gaea) Who will she meet? Stay tooned! I'd love to hear what you think of my story! Please don't hesitate to email me. :)  
  



	2. Arrival

Chapter 2- Arrival  
  
  
The ride was over. The bright light was gone and the twirling had stopped. Mina slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in a lush green field, out in what looked like the countryside. It was warm and there was a light breeze.  
  
Where am I? Thought Mina. Right away she had noticed that she was no longer Sailor Venus, but back in her school uniform.  
  
"Artemis? Rei? Lita? Are you here?" Mina shouted as she stood up and began looking around for possible friends that had been pulled along with her. She also noticed that, thankfully, the dragon was no where in sight either. As she was glancing around she looked skyward and gave out a startled yelp.  
  
"The Earth! It's in the sky! Where am I?"  
  
Mina continued to stare but was interrupted by her communicator. Mina quickly opened it. She could tell some signal was trying to get through, but the picture was all static.  
  
"...Mina....hear us....where....Mina...," was all she could make out.  
  
"Guys," she answered into her communicator, "I'm fine, but I don't know where I am. I can see the Earth and the moon in the sky! Guys...." Mina finished as she watched her communicator die. She tried to use it a couple more times, but it was no use.  
  
Well, I can't stay here all day.  
  
Mina headed in the direction of what looked like a city in the distance.  
  
  
Palas, capital of Asturia, palace  
  
Van, Allen, and Merle were together again after a year. After Hitomi returned to Earth, Van and Merle returned to Fanelia to help rebuild their homeland, while Allen and the Crusade flew all around Gaea cleaning up after Zaibach. Bands of Zaibach warriors still roamed around trying to convince the people, mostly by force, that the mighty Zaibach empire would be back some day. Allen had been rounding up these bands but he was tired after a year of it and needed a break. When Van and Merle heard Allen had returned they decided to visit their friend and get away for a while.  
  
The three of them were sitting together in Van's ready room. (Since he is the King of Fanelia, he got extra nice rooms for him and Merle to stay in.)  
  
"It's good to hear about Fanelia's progress, Van." Allen said as he sipped at his wine. "I look forward to the day when the repairs are complete. If you ever need any type of help, please ask me."  
  
"Thanks Allen," answered Van. "Fanelia's starting to look like it's self once again. More people return each day and we all work hard at clearing out the burned land and starting over. We've just started on the castle not to long ago, but it's slow going. It's hard, emotionally, to see the destruction and be reminded each day about what happened, but one of my advisors says it's part of the healing process: to see the progress and the change each day, to build hope." Van sighed as he too sipped at his wine.  
  
Allen looked over at Merle and she slightly nodded her head with sad eyes.  
  
So, Allen thought, he's still upset by Hitomi's departure. He must really miss her to still be depressed. Merle's letters mentioned that he was blue, but this can't be healthy.  
  
"Van..." Allen started, "I know you miss Hitomi and I'm sorry you can't be with her, but I..."  
  
"You what Allen!" Van interrupted, suddenly standing up and pushing his chair back. "You wish there was something you could do! Well, there's nothing you can do! Hitomi made the decision to leave, to leave me, and...." Van stopped. Allen and Merle were staring at him with wide, sympathetic eyes. Van sighed and ran a hand through his jet-black hair.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. You're right, I do miss her, but it's something I have to deal with. She made the decision...I thought I would adjust, but..."  
  
"Oh Lord Van..." cried Merle. She ran up and wrapped her arms around him. "We all miss Hitomi. She was a good friend and a good person. I hate to see you so sad all the time. I...I wish she would come back."  
  
"Oh Merle." Van said as he smoothed her hair. Merle had grown a lot in a year. She now had longer hair and had traded her sandals in for brown, soft leather, shin-high boots. She wore a brown tunic with yellow stripes that went down to her knees that was slit in the sides to give her easy maneuverability.   
Van had grown too. He had grown taller and a little more muscular. He kept his raven locks the same length and always wore Hitomi's pendant around his neck. He recalled times where it would seem to warm up when he thought of Hitomi, or the times he thought it got ever so brighter. Van liked to think that that was when Hitomi was thinking about him. But he shouldn't be thinking about her, it hurt too much.  
  
Allen came over and rested a hand on Van's shoulder. Van raised his head and nodded thanks. He inwardly smiled. Allen seems the same as always, he though. His long blond hair still handing loose around him and his uniform as crisp as ever. Van could see that Allen was about to say something, but something behind Van caught Allen's attention. Van watched as Allen's jaw dropped and eyes widened.  
  
"Van..." he started to say.  
  
Van and Merle turned around and faced the window. They both saw a pillar of light retreating from the countryside.  
Hitomi? Thought Van as he instinctively reached for the pendant. It wasn't warm or brighter at all. He looked at it in confusion.  
  
"Let's go!" Shouted Allen as he started to run out of the room. "We'll take the horses."  
  
Van and Merle were right behind him.  
  
********** ********  
  
As Mina continued to walk, she realized she was headed towards a large city.  
  
Wow, she thought, as she admired the city from a far. It must be huge, and it has a palace. I've never seen a palace before. Well, the moon palace doesn't count, that was a different lifetime. Mina stopped and put her hands on her forehead to block the sunlight. Mina could she ships coming and going from the harbor in the distance, and travelers in carriages and horses headed towards the city. Mina even saw what looked like slow moving planes far off in the distance. Then she noticed a couple of objects headed directly at her, coming from the city.  
  
Uh Oh, she thought, I should have expected this. That light that brought me here must have been spotted. Well, I'll just explain to whomever shows up what happened and I'm sure they'll see I mean no harm. But Mina was worried. She started to sweat a little and tug on her skirt. But will they believe a dragon brought me here? Maybe...maybe I should hide or.... But there was no where for Mina to go. Okay, I have to be strong, she thought. I am, after all, Sailor Venus, and I've been through worse. She decided to continue towards the city.  
  
********* *********  
  
Could it really be Hitomi, Allen thought. He and his horse were in the lead of Van and Merle, who shared a horse. Allen glanced back and saw hope in his friend's eyes. I hope it's her for his sake. Allen sighed. Hitomi once meant something more to Allen then just a friend, but she had turned him down and chosen Van. Allen wasn't use to rejection, but he had let her go, seeing how happy she made Van.  
  
They continued to ride hard towards the area where they had seen the pillar of light. As they came over a ridge, Allen could make out someone in the distance heading their way. The person was alone and was coming from the assumed location of the pillar of light.  
  
As the gap between them was shrinking, Allen could tell that it was a girl with really long hair. Allen right away felt disappointed. It couldn't be Hitomi; her hair couldn't have grown that much in one year, Allen thought. Oh well, I guess we still need to find out who she is and why she is here. Allen couldn't bear to look back at Van.  
  
They were almost on top of their mystery girl when she stopped walking. Allen and Van slowed their horses down and came to a stop a couple of meters in front of her.  
  
Allen was immediately taken back by her beauty. She had beautiful, long, golden hair, big blue eyes, and a strong, confident stance, and a uniform on similar to what Hitomi wore.  
  
"Good Afternoon. My name is Minako Aino. I was hoping you could help me...."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Let me know what you think!  



	3. Palas

Chapter 3 - Palas  
  
  
Palas, Capital of Asturia, outskirts  
  
  
"Good Afternoon," Mina said as she bowed towards Van and Allen, "My name is Minako Aino, and I was hoping you could help me...you see because...well I'm ... please, where am I?" She finished. It was then she got a good look at the people who had rode up to her. The first one had dark hair, a red shirt, beige pants, and a very sad look on his face. Right away Mina felt sympathy for him, even though she didn't know why. She could also see a girl sitting behind him and she kind of looked like a cat. Then Mina locked eyes with the longhaired one. Mina held her breath. He was the most dashing and handsome man she had ever seen, and he seemed to be staring at her. Mina blushed and looked down.  
  
"Oh..." the longhaired man began as he snapped out of his trance. "You are in the land of Asturia, young lady, one of the countries of the planet Gaea. My name is Allen Schezar and I am a Knight of Asturia. This is Van Fanel and his companion Merle." He said as he pointed towards the dark haired boy.  
  
"That's LORD Van!" the cat girl said as she jumped of the horse and marched right up to Mina. Mina held her ground though. "Lord Van is King of Fanelia and just what exactly are you doing here? Did you come from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
"Merle!" The one named Van yelled out as he jumped off his horse. The cat girl gave Mina one last glare and then jumped over beside Van.  
  
"Really, a king? I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was in the presence of royalty." Mina said as she gave an awkward little curtsy.  
  
"Please, don't." Van said a little embarrassed. "Um, are you from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
"The Mystic Moon...?" Mina asked.  
  
"Also known as the planet Earth, Minako." Allen said as he jumped off his horse. As he neared her, Mina could feel her heart beating faster.  
  
"Yes, that's right, I'm from Earth, and call me Mina." Mina answered as she met eyes with the handsome man.  
  
"Okay, Mina, just how did you end up on Gaea?" He asked. Wow, Mina thought, what deep eyes, and his voice is like an angel.  
  
"Um..."Mina started as she caught another glare from the cat girl named Merle. "Now, this is going to sound a little fruity, but I'm not making it up." Mina took a deep breath. "I was walking home from school when suddenly this storm came from out of nowhere, you know, thunder and lightning, and then there was this big white flash. At first I thought nothing happened but as we got closer we saw a dragon, or what we thought was a dragon and..."  
  
"Wait, a dragon!" Van asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'we', who was with you?" Merle asked right after.  
  
"Well, I was with Artemis, my c...friend. He was one that said it might be a dragon."  
  
Van quickly described the type of dragon he fought on Earth for the energist and Mina nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what we saw." Mina said excitedly. At least they don't think I'm crazy, she thought.  
  
"Go on." Allen urged.  
  
"Well, then I... ran away, because it was a dragon, right? But it was catching up to me...when it...well, then this light appeared and the dragon started drifting upwards...and I was caught in the light too...." Mina gulped. "Um, I'm sorry. Things are a little fuzzy after that." She said as she brought her hand up to rub her temples. "But then I woke up, not far from here, alone. I headed for that city down there when I noticed you two riding towards me." Mina said as she nodded her head in the city's direction.  
  
"How inconsiderate of us!" Allen said he reached out and took Mina's hand. "Here we are drilling you with questions when you're probably tired from your journey. Come," he said as he patted her hand, "We will go back to Palas and let you rest. Then perhaps you can tell us a little bit more about yourself."  
  
"Okay." Mina whispered as she turned her head to try to hide her bright red checks. Allen led Mina over to his horse. He got on first and then helped Mina up behind him. Van had already climbed on to his horse and was helping Merle up.  
  
"Hold on." Allen told her as he kicked his horse. The horse started off towards the city and Mina grasped Allen around his waist.  
  
Whoa, Mina thought, this bad day is turning into a very...strange day.  
  
************************  
  
As Mina laid on the giant bed in her room Allen had arranged for her, she thought about the day's events. Palas was a fascinating city. There were so many kinds of people, even people that were half animal. The marketplace was bustling with business and Mina wished she could have had time to shop around. Lita and Serena would have been in heaven. There were so many interesting things there! And the palace, it was huge. Allen had a servant bring Mina a plate of meats, cheese and fruits before he left. Mina smiled at the memory. Allen had tried to stay as long as possible, until finally someone dragged him away. Allen Schezar, thought Mina. Who are you? And why can't I stop thinking about you? Mina sighed.  
  
A knock at the door brought Mina back to reality.  
  
"Mina, its Van. Can I talk to you?"  
  
Mina walked over to the door and let Van in. She directed him over to the table and they sat down.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you." Van started. "I wasn't very friendly or open to you back there. It's just that, well, I was expecting someone else and I was disappointed that you weren't her."  
  
"Who were you expecting Van?" Mina asked as she munched on some fruit.  
  
"Well, I was hoping, maybe you know her. You said you came from Tokyo, right?" Mina nodded. "Well, about a year ago a girl named Hitomi Kanzaki came to Gaea. She helped us defeat the Zaibach empire and restore peace to the land, but she went back, and I thought, well, maybe that she had returned." Van finished, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"Listen Van," Mina said, "when I first saw you, I could tell you were sad, and now I know why. Hitomi must have meant a lot to you."  
  
Van looked a little startled at this.  
  
"How did you know that?" He asked. "Are you a seerer too?"  
  
"A what? No, it's just, when it comes to love and feelings, I guess I'm sensitive about them. Plus, I could see it in your eyes. Someone once told me that if you look deep into a person's eyes, you can see into their soul, and your soul is heavy with sadness. I've loved and lost too, Van, but if you believe that Hitomi might return someday, then that hope will keep your love for her alive." Van and Mina were silent for a couple of moments.  
  
"I'm sorry Van, I didn't mean to pry into your life like that."  
  
"No, it's okay. You're right. I loved Hitomi and everyday I wish I hadn't let her go."  
  
"Kanzaki...Kanzaki...where have I heard that name before..." Mina whispered. Van's eyes immediately lit up.  
  
"So...you know Hitomi?!" He asked excitedly.  
  
"No...but I know I've heard that name before. Did she tell you what school she went to?" Van said no, but then described Hitomi's school uniform to Mina. She recognized it as a high school from the other side of town, but she still couldn't place the name.  
  
At that moment, there was knock at the door and Allen and Merle came in.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle said and she ran over and hugged Van.  
  
Whoa, thought Mina, is she clingy.  
  
Allen came over and sat down beside Mina. They smiled at each other and Mina could feel herself getting warm again.  
  
What is it about this guy that does this to me, she thought, as she watched him talk to Van.  
  
Later on, the four of them were enjoying a small meal together when another knock came at the door. Allen went over to answer it. A soldier was at the door. He spoke with Allen quietly. Allen's light disposition slowly turned serious.  
  
"Alert my men and have them prepare the Crusade." He told the soldier as the soldier saluted and left.  
  
"What's happening Allen?" Van asked as he stood up and instinctively put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"It's Zaibach. It's been reported that a band of roaming soldiers is terrorizing a small town on the outskirts of Asturia. I'm going to take the Crusade and my men and track them down. I'm don't like them being this close to the capital or anywhere near Asturia for that matter."  
  
"I'll come with you." Van said. Allen nodded. Van, Allen and Merle started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Mina yelled. "Let me come with you. Maybe I can help?"  
  
She saw Merle react with shock and annoyance. Her face read, 'Oh really, like YOU could do anything useful'. Just as Merle was about to say those things, Allen spoke up.  
  
"Alright, but you're going to have to stay in the ship with Merle." And with that, the four of them headed out towards the dock where the Crusade awaited.  
  
  
NOTE: What will be waiting for our heroes? The story is going to get much more exciting from this point on. And what about Allen and Mina! I think it's about time Allen got the girl, don't you? Let me know what you think! Also, I apologize if I'm getting some of the facts wrong, like, I'm not sure if Hitomi lives in Tokyo, but she does in this story :)  



	4. A Bad Feeling

Chapter 4 - A Bad Feeling  
  
  
The Crusade was headed towards a small town called Lelhia, located near the boarder of Asturia. Allen was on the bridge, along with Gaddess, Van, Merle and Mina. He and Gaddess were discussing their flight plan and what they would do when they arrived in Lelhia. Allen was listening to Gaddess's report, but his eyes kept drifting over to Mina. Van and Merle were pointing out the sights from a window and trying to explain to her how the ship flew. What is it about this girl, thought Allen. She captivates me. There's something more to her than she's telling us, I can feel it, but what...?  
  
"Commander," a soldier interrupted, "we are approaching Lelhia. We will be there within ten minutes."  
  
"Good." Allen replied. "Have the ship land on the east side of town."  
The soldier left and Allen walked over to Van and the others.  
  
"Van, we're just about there."  
  
"Are you going to search the village?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes, we'll find out the damage this Zaibach band did and start tracking them down. They couldn't have gone far, we should be able to find them."  
  
"I'll come with you." Van said. Allen nodded. Mina started to follow them, but Allen stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry Mina, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay here with Merle."  
  
"But...." She started.  
  
"No, it could be dangerous. Wait here with Merle, she can show you around the ship. And when this is all over, we'll go back to Palas and go shopping in the marketplace."  
  
"Um...sure, okay, whatever. I'll wait here." Mina replied. Mina turned around and headed back towards where Merle was waiting. Allen could tell she was disappointed, but it was better that she remained on board.  
  
Allen, Van, and some soldiers headed into Lelhia as soon as the Crusade had landed. Allen met with the town's representative, an old man named Calus. Calus told Allen how the band came through town, basically raiding it, and doing minor damage. They just stole from the town and tried to burn down a couple of houses. They left quickly, heading for the mountains.  
  
"It would appear that this band is nothing more than a bunch of looters and troublemakers." Allen told Gaddess. "Let the others know we're heading out immediately. We'll be heading towards the mountains."  
  
******** ******** *****  
  
How could he, thought Mina. He treated me as if I were a silly helpless girl. Mina was getting a tour of the ship from Merle. She was pretending to listen, but Mina's thoughts were occupied. Boy, would I like to give him a taste of Sailor Venus, she thought with an evil little giggle. Hey, I wonder if I can even transform here? The thought startled Mina. Well, I can't exactly try it with cat girl around every second of this boring tour. I guess I'll have to wait for a convenient time.  
  
By then, Mina and Merle had made it back to the bridge.  
  
"It looks like there's some news!" Merle said and she ran over to hear the message a soldier was bringing the others. Mina took that time to glance out a window. She could see Allen's group heading out into the woods. She spotted Allen and Van in the lead. Figures, she thought, there's no female warriors with him. But, from what I've seen, there aren't any female warriors in this place. That's dumb.  
  
Merle came over and told Mina what was going on.  
  
"Yeah, I can see them. They're headed towards the woods. I figured they were going after those thieves."  
  
Merle ran over to the window.  
  
"Oh, Lord Van, be careful!" she whined.  
  
"I wouldn't worry Merle. Even though I'm new here and all, it sounds like a couple of rotten Zaibach soldiers shouldn't be too much trouble for them. Hey, now that the town's 'safe' and all, do you think we can go into it?"  
  
"I guess so," Merle slowly answered. Mina could tell she was intrigued by the idea of getting off the ship as well. "As long as we stay in town and tell someone where we're going, I'm sure it's no problem at all."  
  
There wasn't much to see in Lelhia. It was a small, farming community, nothing at all like Palas. Mina was just glad to get out. During their walk, Mina asked Merle more questions about Hitomi. Merle told her about Hitomi's powers and how she had helped them fight Zaibach. Just as Mina was about to ask what a guymellef was, a strange feeling came over her.  
  
"Hold on Merle." Mina said as she laid a hand on Merle's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Merle asked, while looking at her strangely.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm getting this weird feeling." Mina said as she began to look around. "I've had it before, if only I could remember...." And then it hit her. The Starlight tower. It was just like that time she went to her first Sailor Scout meeting. She had passed the Starlight tower on the way there and something about it didn't feel right. It ended up that Zoicite and Kunzite (or Malachite for those who haven't read the manga) controlled the tower.  
  
"It couldn't be..." Mina whispered as she looked towards the woods. The feeling was strongest in that direction.  
  
"It couldn't be what Mina?" Merle asked anxiously.  
  
"I have to go there." Mina said as she started to run towards the woods.  
  
"WHAT! Stop Mina! What was that feeling?" Merle yelled as she ran beside Mina.  
  
"It's a bad thing Merle." Mina yelled back. "There is something evil in the forest and I don't think its Zaibach soldiers."  
  
"Oh no, Lord Van!" Merle cried.  
  
"Merle, quickly run back to the ship and get help."  
  
"No, I'm coming with you. If Lord Van's in danger, we have to warn him." Merle said as they both continued to run.  
  
"Fine." Mina puffed. Drat, she thought, I can't transform with her around. Mina could feel the bad vibes getting stronger as she and Merle entered the woods. Mina kept running in their direction. The landscape was getting more difficult to navigate as they got further in to the woods. Small, rocky hills were everywhere, and trees were all around. Merle didn't have any troubles. Her cat half aloud her to jump and climb easily. Mina was doing fine though. She was able to jump around as well, because of her scout half. Mina caught a glance of Merle's very puzzled face.  
  
I better hurry, but I hope for everybody's sake that this hunch of mine is wrong, thought Mina. But deep down Mina knew trouble was ahead. She ran faster.  
  
****************************  
  
"The trail leads into that cave up there." Gaddess whispered to Allen as he pointed it out from their hiding spot in the bush. Allen gave the signal for the men to split up and surround the cave. He and Van were in the group heading straight for the opening. They waited by the cave mouth until Allen got the signal whistle that the others were in position. Allen signaled again and they slowly went in. Allen had to be careful this wasn't a trap or anything. He wasn't about to rush right in. Allen was nervous. He couldn't hear anything except a steady dripping noise. He looked over at Van and could see that he too had noticed the eerie silence.  
  
Van and Allen soon reached a large chamber in the cave and found what they were looking for, but not exactly.  
  
"Allen, I think they're all dead!" Van exclaimed. Sure enough, they had found the band of Zaibach soldier they were looking for, except they were scattered around the cave floor. Allen and Van approached the first soldier who was lying on the floor with his stomach down. Allen cautiously poked him with his foot. Nothing happened. Allen leaned down and rolled him over. Allen quickly jumped back as he saw the soldier's face.  
  
"Oh my god!" He exclaimed. The soldier's face was blue and it looked as though something had sucked the life right out of him.  
  
"You don't think it's some sort of disease?" Van asked looking a little pale.  
  
"No," Allen answered as he recovered. "There are signs of a struggle. Look, you can see some of them with their swords out and their belongings are scattered everywhere."  
  
"But who or what would attack these guys?" Van asked, "and what happened to them?"  
  
"I can answer that." I female voice said.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Mina and Merle standing in the cave entrance, breathing hard.  
  
"Mina! Merle! What are you doing here?" Van asked.  
  
"You know what happened?" Allen asked, looking very confused. How did they find us? Allen thought and how does she know what happened.  
  
"I've seen this before, on Earth." Mina said as she walked towards them. "Their energy was stolen from their bodies, but I've never seen it this extreme before." Mina bent down and studied the body they were looking at. She stood up and faced them again. "We have to be careful. There's some type of monster out there that's doing this and it's close by, I can feel it. Be on your guard and yell if you see anything at all, even something out of the ordinary."  
  
Allen couldn't believe it. Mina was practically taking over command.  
  
"What do you mean you can feel it? Van asked. "Did you have a vision?"  
  
"No..." Mina answered. It was obvious that she was struggling with what she was going to say next. "I can't really explain it, but I've just got this feeling. Something's making my skin crawl and it's a familiar feeling, a bad feeling, that I've had before."  
  
"So, you've encountered creatures that can do this on Earth?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes...." Mina said. She was getting uncomfortable. They were asking too many questions. "But the important thing is to get out of here as soon as possible!" She finished. The others agreed.  
  
Everyone had started to file out of the cave when a piercing, animal-like scream broke the silence. Mina twirled to see something big jumping straight at her....  
  
  
NOTE: Dun Dun DUN! What will happen? I promise the next chapter is going to rock! Let me know what you think! I'm probably getting my Sailor Moon manga and anime confused, so please bear with me!  
  



	5. Sailor Venus meets Adellus

Chapter 5 - Sailor Venus meets Adellus  
  
  
Mina tensed as she prepared to jump out of the way, but Allen was faster. He through himself at Mina, knocking her and himself out of the way, but unfortunately causing them to fall down the side of the hill. Mina and Allen bounced and rolled down the hill with a chorus of 'Owws' and 'Uhhs' from both of them. When they stopped, Mina found herself lying down on top on Allen.  
  
"Oh, my head." She whimpered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Allen asked.  
  
It was then Mina realized where she was. She looked down at Allen and saw his concerned eyes. She could feel his strong body beneath hers and his gentle touch.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just a few scratches." She said as she rolled off of him and they both got up.  
  
"I'm sorry about the fall," Allen started, "I didn't realize my momentum would cause us to go over the edge like that."  
  
The sound of screaming, coming from man and beast and of swords clashing floated down to them. A battle had begun above.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Mina exclaimed, "The monster!" Allen drew his sword.  
  
"Stay here Mina, you'll be safe down here." Allen said as he started to head up the hill.  
  
"No Allen." Mina said and she put a hand on his arm. "This is my fight. I have to go."  
  
What the heck is she talking about?! Allen thought. He watched as Mina pulled out what appeared to be a pen.  
  
"This is scout business, I just hope it works." She said with a smile and a wink. Then she dashed a few feet away from him.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
Allen gasped and stepped back as Mina was suddenly surrounded by an orange and yellow light. He shielded his eyes and could see her silhouette inside. Something was happening to her! Then, it was over. A beautiful young woman, dressed in a very short orange and white dress was standing in front of him. She had long blond hair with a red bow, little orange shoes, long white gloves, a blue bow in front and a tiara on her forehead.  
  
"Mina!!??" He sputtered.  
  
"It's me Allen, don't worry. I have to go help your friends now." She said. Then, she turned and bounded up the hill with hardly any effort.  
  
"What just happened?" Allen said out loud as he started to make his way back up.  
  
************** ***********  
  
Van had seen the monster jumping towards Mina, but he was too far away to do anything. Luckily, he saw Allen push her aside, but then they disappeared over the side of the hill. Van drew his sword.  
  
"Merle, get back in the cave!" He yelled as he pushed her towards it. She quickly obeyed.  
  
The beast that had jumped at Mina was now headed towards Van. It was a big, bear-like, no dog-like creature. It had glowing red eyes, shaggy black fur, and a large snout. It had massive paws with long, sharp claws on each leg. It stalked towards Van. Van had never seen anything like it. It had the same kind of cunning, calculated eyes that the dragon had though. Van put his guard up and circled the beast as it circled him, growling. Van saw out of the corner of his eye that there were more of these beasts and they were attacking the others.  
  
Then the beast jumped at Van. Van dodged and whipped his sword across the side of the beast. It screamed in pain and turned around to jump at Van again. Van leaped over the charging beast and stabbed it in the back. It howled. Van lowered his sword, thinking that his last blow had killed the animal, but it wasn't dead. It leaped on Van, causing him to fall on his back and drop his sword. The beast pinned him down and brought its growling face to Van's. Van could feel it's hot, smelly breath, and tensed for the worst.  
  
"That's it my pets." A strange female voice said from above. Van turned his head to see an ivory-skinned woman floating in the air above him. She was dressed in a sleeveless, dark red dress that was ripped in to several strips around the legs so they appeared to float around her. She had long, black boots on and long dark hair that floated around her head. She appeared to be enjoying herself.  
  
"Take their energy. Suck them dry." She ordered with an evil crackle.  
  
Van looked back at the beast dog. It's eyes started glowing blue and a blue light started to surround Van. This animal was taking his energy and there was nothing he could do. Van could feel himself getting weaker.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  
A flash of light struck the beast, pushing it off and away from Van.  
  
"What was that!" The evil woman yelled, looking around frantically.  
  
"How dare you try to steal their energy!" A voice yelled from above. Van got up and turned around to face the voice. He could see the silhouette of a girl against the sunset, standing on top of a large boulder.  
"I don't know who you are, but I won't allow you to terrorize this planet anymore. I am SAILOR VENUS! And on behalf of Venus, I shall punish you!"  
  
(Can't you just hear the background music! Hehe)  
  
The girl then jumped down off the boulder towards the evil lady. She had on some type of orange and white dress and had long blond hair.  
  
"Well, well, well..." said the dark haired lady, in a high, raspy voice, "a sailor scout. I was wondering if you'd appear. Well, Venus," she said icily, "you have the distinct pleasure of meeting Adellus, Keeper of Queen Beryl's Gockipa beasts."  
  
"Queen Beryl?" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "You're crazy, Sailor Moon destroyed Beryl."  
  
"You fool!" Adellus laughed. "No one called 'Sailor Moon' did anything to   
Queen Beryl. That moon witch Serenity locked Beryl and her warriors, including me and the Gockipas, into that blasted Silver Crystal, only to awaken here not long ago. Queen Beryl has no doubt awaken on the other side of this planet, or she would have contacted me by now. So I'm just doing what she'd want me to do. I grow stronger as my darling Gockipas drain energy from these pathetic humans, and I won't allow you to stop me!" Adellus screamed as she through a wave of dark energy at Venus, but Venus jumped aside.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus's chain hit Adellus in the chest and she came crashing to the ground.  
  
"Arrrgghh!" She yelled. She stood up, eyes flaring red. "You've won this one Venus, but next time we meet I'll be stronger and you'll be sorry. Come to me my pets!" The Gockipas ran and surrounded Adellus. Adellus waved her arms and they all disappeared with a flash.  
  
Sailor Venus turned and walked over to Van.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine...a little weak...who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Mina!" A voice yelled from behind.  
  
Van looked to see Allen come running up. He looked back at the mysterious girl.  
  
"Mina?" He asked. And then he saw it. The same long blonde hair, the same confident stance, and the same blue eyes.  
  
"Yes Van, it's me, Mina." She answered.  
  
"What did you do back there?" Allen said starring at Sailor Venus.  
  
Mina could see Merle and some of the other soldiers gathering around. They were all looking at her in awe and disbelief.  
  
Well, she thought, I guess it's no longer a secret, and I'm not on Earth, so I guess it's okay that they know.  
  
"I morphed in to the warrior Sailor Venus. I have powers that enable me to fight monsters, such as Adellus, that come from the Negaverse. It's my destiny to use these powers to protect Princess Serenity and the planet Earth, and Gaea in this case." She added.  
  
They all looked at her dumbfoundedly.  
  
Oh boy, Mina thought.  
  
Mina brought her hands together and pulled them up to her chest. She concentrated and started shimmering. The others gasped and jumped back. Sailor Venus disappeared and Mina was left standing there.  
  
"See, it's me." Mina said with a large smile.  
  
Still silence.  
  
"Um...maybe we should take care of the wounded now." She said. That seemed to bring everyone out of their trance. They slowly made their way over to their comrades. Allen stayed with Mina. Mina looked up at him. He was trying to say something, but nothing came out.  
"Oh come on Allen, don't tell me you've never seen a Sailor Scout in action before!" She said as she winked at him.  
  
*********** *************  
  
That night, Merle, Mina, Van, Allen, and Gaddess meet in the war room of the Crusade.  
  
"So, there are more scouts like you on Earth?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes, nine others to be exact: Sailor Moon, she's our leader, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Mini Moon. Except, Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are gone now, so it's really just six of us. Oh, and there's Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"And they have powers like you?" Gaddess asked looking amazed.  
  
"Not exactly like mine, but they have their own powers."  
  
"Geez, does everyone on Earth have special powers." Merle huffed.  
"No." Mina smiled. "And we didn't always have these powers, we were awakened only a few years ago, like Queen Beryl...."  
  
Mina continued her story and answered questions through out the night. Finally, they all decided it was time to get some sleep. Merle had already fallen asleep against Van. He gently picked her up and headed towards her room. Mina headed down the hallway, pulling the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders even tighter. She stopped at a balcony, overlooking the landscape they were flying over. She sighed and leaned on the balcony and looked up at Earth.  
  
"Guys...I wish you were here. I need your help, I don't think I can do this alone...."  
  
"Mina?" a voice asked.  
  
Mina turned her head and saw Allen standing there.  
  
"Mina, I just wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you."  
  
"What?" Mina said.  
  
"I feel like such an idiot!" Allen said as he came over and leaned on the balcony beside her. "There I was, trying to be protective and shield you from anything that might harm or disturb you, when you are in fact a warrior, more than capable of taking care of yourself. I'm sorry... I didn't...."  
  
"Allen, stop. You were just doing what you thought was right. I chose to keep my powers a secret, it's what I have to do on Earth. Don't feel bad, please. You did make me feel safe, but also welcome. You have been great these last few days." She smiled at him. Allen sighed and smiled back.  
  
"You're so beautiful in the moonlight." He said, admiring the wind blowing in her hair. "You're the most fascinating person I've ever met Mina. You're strong, confident, a warrior and a lady. I over heard you wishing that your friends were here to help, but I hope I can help you."  
  
Mina turned and faced him in disbelief, and shock.  
  
He thinks I'm beautiful! Way cool!  
  
"Allen..." she started. He stood up and looked at her. "I could definitely use your help. We're going to need to find Adellus soon, because the longer she's out there, the stronger she is going to get. But, I don't know how to track her." Allen looked a little worried at that. "It's just, if Sailor Mercury were here she might be able to locate her. Normally, these enemies just pop up and we're able to stop them right away, but I have no idea how to find her!" Mina cried.  
  
Allen came over and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"If I've learned anything from this Mina, it's that you're full of surprises and very talented. I know we'll find Adellus and stop her, together."  
  
Mina starred into his eyes. She wanted nothing more to stay here with Allen. She felt safe and warm with him. But she couldn't.  
  
"I really should get some sleep." Mina quietly said. Allen let go.  
  
"Thank you for everything Allen." She said as she turned and walked away.  
  
Allen starred after her as she disappeared in to the darkness.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Wasn't that cool! It's my favorite chapter so far. But don't worry, I have a whole bunch of surprises up my sleeve, including a special guest! Please let me know what you think. I'm trying not to make it too corny.  



	6. The Hunt

Chapter 6 - The hunt  
  
  
The Crusade - Early morning  
  
  
Mina woke up on her bed in the Crusade wrapped in the same blanket she had been using last night. Mina was so exhaust from last night, that she came into her room and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep immediately. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. She could see the sun starting to peak out from under the mountains in the distance. She got up, shrugged the blanket off, and walked over to window. She opened it and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ahhh..." she sighed. "What a beautiful morning." She stretched out and went over to the bowl of water and washed her face.  
  
"Did that really happen last night?" She said out loud to no one in particular. "Was I dreaming or did Allen say all those wonderful things about me? I can't believe this is happening!" She said as a big grin appeared on her face, but then it quickly disappeared.  
  
"Aggghh! But I had to be an idiot and just say 'thank you' and walk away! Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking! It must have been the wine, no I was too tired, no wait, what if Allen had too much wine and didn't mean to say those things! Agghhh!"  
  
But Mina couldn't stop thinking about what he said last night and how he had held her. Well, it wasn't exactly an embrace, it was more like..."  
  
"Aggh! I've got to stop thinking like this! I'm turning more and more into Serena everyday!" Mina then marched herself over to the nightstand, picked up the brush, and started brushing her hair. She put her bow back in nicely and then marched out of the room, heading towards the 'mess hall'.  
  
It was still pretty early in the morning, but a couple of soldiers had already come in to eat. A few of them saw her and started whispering to each other. They were nice and pleasant to her but they kept their distance.  
  
God, she thought, I'm some sort of freak to them.  
  
Mina picked out some fruit and bread and went over to sit at an empty table. A couple of minutes later, Gaddess walked over.  
  
"Hi Mina, do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No, go ahead. I wouldn't mind the company right now."  
  
Gaddess sat down and bit into his buttered bread. He could tell Mina was a little sad.  
  
"Look Mina, the boys aren't trying to be mean or anything, it's just that we've never seen anybody like you before. Well, there was Hitomi, but she couldn't transform and shoot fire or nothing. They're just...in awe, really. Give them time, they'll get use to you eventually."  
  
"Thanks Gaddess. I needed that."  
  
Mina and Gaddess made small talk until Merle, Van and Allen came in. They each grabbed some breakfast and headed over.  
  
Mina was getting nervous. She kept looking at Allen but couldn't catch his eye. When their eyes did meet, Allen gave her smile, but not the kind he used to give her. He sat at the end beside Merle.  
  
Mina inwardly groaned.  
  
I'm such an idiot. He probably hates me now, she thought.  
  
*********** *********  
  
A few hours later, Allen received a report that giant dog beasts were attacking the coastal town of Merhaven. Everyone was gathered on the bridge.  
  
"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about finding them." Van said.  
  
"Yeah..." Mina replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it's almost too easy. Why would Adellus attack out in the open when she is still weak? It's as if she wants us to come."  
  
"Do you think it's a trap?" Merle asked, looking worried.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she is just desperate for energy. And she isn't powerless with those Gockipas at her command."  
  
"I agree." Allen said. "Hitting a town is a more efficient way of gaining strength then sitting and waiting for lone travelers to walk by. We'll set a course for Merhaven immediately." Mina looked at Allen. He was looking at her. She tried to read what he was thinking. She smiled, but it was pretty weak considering how confused she was. He smiled back, weakly, and turned around and left.  
  
She groaned again.  
  
Mina spent the next couple of hours wandering around the ship in misery. Those who walked by could hear her quietly mumbling 'stupid, stupid, stupid'. She ended up beside the cargo bay. She could hear someone inside. She quietly went in. She found Van practicing with his sword. She stayed in the shadows, not wanting to disturb him. She found watching him practice relaxing.  
  
"It's neat to watch, isn't it?"  
  
"What?" Mina said turning around. She spotted Merle sitting on top of a crate above her. Merle jumped down to stand beside her.  
  
"He gets so focused when he practices." Merle said. "It helps him take his mind off of stuff. Maybe you should take up sword fighting too."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina whispered.  
  
"Give me some credit. Van's been moping around for a year because of Hitomi. Don't think I don't recognize what you're going through."  
  
"What!" Mina said. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as her face started to turn red.  
  
"Please, you've fallen for Allen, and something happened last night that is causing you two to act all funny towards each other. I'm sure it's just a communication problem...."  
  
Mina's face was now bright red.  
  
"You're crazy! Nothing happened and there's no falling for anyone." Mina said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Sure Mina, whatever you say." Merle shouted. Mina could hear Merle's laughter as she stalked away.  
  
  
********************* *****************  
  
  
Allen was heading for the cargo bay, on his way to talk to Van. He couldn't help thinking about Mina though.  
  
I've been acting so childish! He thought. I can't keep avoiding her. I just wish...I wish she had said something last night. He sighed. No, it's my fault. I came on too fast.  
  
Just as he was turning a corner, he bumped into Mina.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Allen. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, with her head looking down.  
  
She started he walk away.  
  
"Wait Mina." He said. She stopped and turned around to face him. She was biting her lip.  
  
Allen sighed. "I wanted to apologize, again. Last night...I...."  
  
"No Allen. Let me apologize. You said some wonderful things to me last night. No one has ever said things like that to me before." Mina slowly approached Allen. "Before you say anything, or take anything back," she gulped, "I just want to let you know that I feel the same way about you. Ever since I met you, I've felt...strange around you, a good kind of strange, and well...." Mina started to blush.  
  
"Oh Mina..." Allen whispered.  
  
She looked up to see Allen smiling at her, not one of those awkward smiles, but one of his amazing smiles meant just for her. She smiled back.  
  
Just then Van and Merle came around the corner.  
  
"Opps, sorry guys. I didn't see you there." Van said as he continued to walk by.  
  
"Yeah," Merle said as she too walked by, "didn't see you there." She winked at Mina. Mina and Allen both started laughing nervously at Merle's big grin. Then she and Van disappeared around another corner.  
  
"Mina, I..." Allen started, but a soldier came running down the hall.  
  
"Commander, we're just a few minutes away from Merhaven."  
  
"Good." Allen said. "Have Gaddess gather ten men and be ready to leave as soon as we've landed.  
  
"Yes sir." The soldier said. "Sir, Kino also asked to see you. He's on the bridge."  
  
"Fine." Allen said as he started to leave with the soldier. He turned to   
Mina. "You should go find Van and Merle."  
  
"Yes, I will." She replied as Allen left. Once he was out of sight, she leaned on the wall and exhaled.  
  
Whoa!  
  
  
***************** *************  
  
Allen, Van, Mina, Gaddess and ten soldiers went down into Merhaven. They could tell something had attacked the fishing village because carts and wagons were knocked down, people were crying, and everyone was really tense. Allen spoke with some witnesses and they said they had seen the red witch and the beast-dogs head down the coast towards the cliffs. Talking to more people, they found out that the cliffs were covered with caves, a perfect place to hide. The only way up was a path on the edge of the cliff face. It was plenty wide enough to fit a horse and wagon, so they wouldn't have any problems finding it.  
  
They headed out along the beach until they reached the bottom of the cliffs. Mina had morphed into Sailor Venus and she and Allen had taken the lead. They decided that they would look for a large enough cave that Adellus would use.  
  
The climbing wasn't too hard, but it was long. The path was pretty much a diagonal line, from the bottom at the shoreline, to the top of the cliffs. Mina glanced over the edge and shivered as she saw the surf pounding the rocks far below them. She moved over closer to the side and continued upward, being drawn by that same bad feeling. Adellus was up there.  
  
  
***************** **********  
  
Van was getting restless. It was taking too long. From the time they actually arrived in Merhaven and started after Adellus, it was already dusk and getting darker by the minute. He glanced up at the Mystic Moon. It was very beautiful at this time of day. A beautiful blue sphere. He sighed. Oh Hitomi....  
  
Just as Van was about to suggest stopping and heading back, or finding a place to stop, he thought he heard someone call his name. He stopped and looked around. It wasn't Allen or Mina (Sailor Venus). They continued to head up the mountain at a very determined pace. He looked behind him. The other soldiers were just coming around the bend not too far away from him. He could tell they were tired. He shrugged and continued upward.  
  
"Van!"  
  
He stopped and turned around again. There it was again, louder this time. Obviously, the soldiers heard it too, because they stopped and turned around.  
  
A young girl, with short brown hair, came sprinting around the bend.  
  
"Hitomi?!" Van gasped.  
  
"Above you Van! The witch is going to cause a rock fall!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
"What!" Van yelled. He turned around just in time to see Adellus float out high above them.  
  
"Die troublemakers!" She screamed as she shot a wave of dark energy at the cliff above them. The cliffs started to shake and rocks began tumbling down.  
  
"Run!" Van yelled as he headed back towards the soldiers, waving his hands frantically. "Rock slide!"  
  
As the rocks started to fall on the path, Van was able to get everyone out of the way, and move them back down the path, until a terrible thought came to his mind.  
  
Oh no!  
  
"MINA! ALLEN!" He shouted as he turned around. He could see the two of them running back down toward them, but they were too far away. Giant boulders fell on the path in front and behind them causing the path to crumble and break apart. Van watched helplessly as the path gave away, causing his two friends fall down with it.  
  
"NOOO!!"  
  
  
  
NOTE: Dun dun DUN! Oh no! Mina and Allen are falling to their doom! What will happen?! And Hitomi! She's returned! Stay tooned! And let me know what you think!  



	7. Hitomi's back / Recovery

Chapter 7 - Hitomi's Return / Recovery  
  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" Van screamed as he watched Sailor Venus and Allen fall. He ran to the edge and willed his wings to appear. They ripped through his shirt and extended to their full length. Van jumped off the cliff and started diving towards them, but just as he started descending, a strong wind started blowing him everywhere. The wind was too strong along the coast. Van tried again and again, but each time the wind tried to smash him against the cliffs. Finally, Van stopped and landed back near the other soldiers. He slumped over in exhaustion as his wings started to fall away.  
  
Allen...Mina, he thought, I couldn't save them...they're...they're gone.  
  
"Van!"  
  
Hitomi came running over to him. She fell down beside him. He looked up into her eyes.  
  
He had dreamed of this day, dreamed of the day Hitomi would return to him. He had imaged her running to him with her beautiful smile reaching ear to ear. But Hitomi had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hitomi..."Van said quietly, "I tried to help them, but I couldn't...."  
  
Hitomi started to ball. Tears ran down Van's face as well.  
  
Van helped Hitomi stand up and everyone started the mournful walk down to the beach. Hitomi clung to Van as they walked down together.  
  
  
When they reached the beach they made their way back to the Crusade. Merle came running out to greet them.  
  
"Lord Van! You're back!" Merle shouted excitedly. She ran over to him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who he was with.  
  
"HITOMI!" Merle screamed. Merle was ready to explode with happiness when she realized everyone was very quiet.  
  
"What happened Lord Van? Why is everyone so sad? Where's Allen ...and Mina?" she said while looking around  
  
Hitomi started to sob at the mention of their names.  
  
"Lord Van, where's Allen and Mina?!" Merle asked. She looked into Van eyes and saw the tears, and the pain.  
  
"Oh no...no....NOOOOO! It can't be!" Merle screamed. They can't be... they can't be! I DON"T BELIEVE YOU!" Merle took off running towards the Crusade.  
  
"Let her go." Van said as he saw Gaddess start to head after her. Gaddess nodded and fell back. They all continued in to the Crusade.  
  
Inside, Van spoke quickly with the man Allen had left in charge. Van told him the news, but immediately suggested they form search parties in the morning. With that done, he took Hitomi to a room she could use.  
  
Van lit a lamp inside and helped Hitomi on to her bed. She hadn't said anything the entire time. As Van started to leave, she spoke up.  
  
"Van...don't go. Don't leave me."  
  
Van walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hitomi, can you tell me what happened? How did you get here?"  
Hitomi seemed a little more in control of her emotions and sat up and faced Van.  
  
"I had a vision, a terrible vision. I saw you, Allen, a girl, and a group   
of soldiers walking up a cliff. Then, this horrible woman in a red dress caused a rock fall above you. The cliff fell apart but...but you were smashed by a huge boulder before you even fell down, like Allen and the girl." Hitomi started to lightly cry again. "The vision came to me as I was walking home from school. It was terrible. I KNEW that I had to get to Gaea and warm you. I used all my power and willed myself here. I didn't think I'd make it, but I did. I didn't land too far from here. I recognized the cliffs and started running towards them as fast as I could...but I didn't get there fast enough. And not Allen's dead because of me." Hitomi sobbed.  
  
"No Hitomi, look at me!" Van said as he brought Hitomi's head up. "Allen and Mina are gone because of that witch woman, Adellus. You did the best you could. You saved the others and me. No one could help Allen and Mina. I tried...but I couldn't..."Van said. He could still see them falling...could still hear them screaming.  
  
"Oh Van...I missed you." Hitomi sobbed as she leaned over and embraced Van. Van, a little taken back, put his arms around Hitomi and held her closer.  
  
"I missed you too." He whispered into her ear.  
Van then told Hitomi about Mina and Adellus. When he was finished they started talking about what had happened to them in the last year. Hitomi told Van how empty she felt back on Earth. She thought, a year ago, that it would be best that she return to Earth, but for a year she regretted that decision.  
They talked late into the night, until they fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
  
********* *********  
  
Mina slowly opened her eyes.  
  
What happened, she thought. Where am I?  
She was lying down and was covered in blankets. There was a fire burning near by. It was dark, but Mina could hear the rustle of trees and critters in the background. She was in a forest. She turned her head to the side and saw Allen sleeping, wrapped in blankets like her.  
  
"Allen..." Mina whispered as she tried to get up. She didn't get far because her head started throbbing painfully. She moaned.  
  
"Rest child, your injures have still not healed, and you need to sleep." Said an old man who came out of the darkness. She could only see his bearded face because he was wearing an old, long gray robe. He must have seen her hesitation and understood. "Your friend will be fine. Rest, let your body heal, no one will harm you or your friend here."  
  
Mina nodded and put her head back down and slipped into darkness.  
  
  
Mina woke hours later to the sounds of pots clanking against each other. It was still night. She looked over and saw Allen getting some stew out of the pot hanging over the fire.  
  
"Allen?"  
  
Allen looked over and smiled.  
  
"I see you've finally decided to wake up. Don't worry, I only woke up a little while ago myself." He said as he filled a second bowl. He came over and sat down beside her (since their mats were actual furs spread on the ground). She tried to sit up, but was still very weak.  
  
"Careful!" Allen said as he helped her sit up. The blankets slipped off to reveal Mina was still Sailor Venus.  
  
"It looks like you've had a bad head injury, but it appears to healing nicely." Allen said as Mina reached up and felt a bandage on the side of her temple.  
  
"Allen, what the heck happened? Where are we? Are how are we still alive?" Mina said in a very confused manner.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I don't know where we are or how we got here. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Let me think. We were heading up the cliff... and then Adellus appeared! She caused a rock slide! We were running...and then we were falling...that's all I remember." Mina shrugged.  
  
"This is what I remember...." Allen started.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"RUN MINA!" Allen shouted as the rocks started to tumble down. He and Mina raced down the side towards safety, but they were too far away.  
  
Suddenly a huge boulder smashed in front of them, destroying the path. They quickly turned around, but another boulder came smashing down in front of them. Suddenly, everything seemed to move very slowly. Allen saw the path crumble and fall out under them. They started to fall. Rocks and dust were fell all around them. Allen saw Mina (Sailor Venus) start to call upon her Venus Chain, but a fist-sized rock hit Mina in the head and she was out cold.  
  
Faster and faster they fell towards the Ocean. Allen was powerless to do anything. He only prayed they would fall in deep water.  
  
They did.  
  
Allen was underwater. The fall had caused him to sink far in the water, but he had recovered. He opened his eyes and scanned the water. Mina wasn't too far from him, but she was unconscious and sinking further down. He swam over, grabbed her, and started swimming for the surface.  
  
He surfaced with a huge gasp for air. He looked around frantically. It was almost completely dark but he knew he and Mina would be smashed against the cliffs if they didn't get away. Allen tried to swim, but with Mina's added weight and the surge of the waves, he had no hope. Just as he was about to be smashed against the cliff, something grabbed him and Mina from below. They were pulled under. The suddenness of it all caused Allen to let go of Mina. He tried to get back to the surface, but something kept pulling him under. He couldn't see with his hair swirling in his face. He couldn't breathe either. Just as he started to black out, he saw the lovely face of a Mermaid....  
  
** END FLASHBACK **  
  
"So, we were rescued by Mermaids." Mina said, after Allen had finished his story.  
  
"I guess so, but that still doesn't explain how we got here." Allen said as he finished his last bit of stew.  
  
"What about that old man with the beard?" Mina asked.  
  
"What old man?" Allen asked looking puzzled.  
  
"I believe she is talking about me." A voice said.  
  
Allen quickly stood up. An old, bearded man, with a long gray robe on, came out of the woods.  
  
"Did you bring us here?" Allen asked.  
  
"Yes, but not by myself, my brothers helped me. My name is Rivan." Rivan said as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Allen Schezar." Allen said as he shook Rivan's hand. "And this is Minako Aino."  
  
Mina slowly stood up and bowed to Rivan.  
  
"Thank you for helping us sir, but perhaps you could tell us exactly what happened to us?"  
  
"Of course! My brothers and I had just finished our sunset meditations on the beach. On our way back to the forest, we spotted you two on the beach. We came over and found you both out cold and injured. We brought you back here and treated your wounds."  
  
"How long have we been here?" Mina asked.  
  
"We found you last night. You've been asleep for the entire day, except when you woke up a few hours ago, my dear."  
  
"Wait a minute." Allen said. "Sir, are you and your brothers...Druids?"  
  
"That's what the common people call us, Sir Allen." Allen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We could tell you were a knight," Rivan explained. "Your sword has the mark of Caeli on it."  
  
"Yes, you're right, I'm a knight of Caeli." Allen said as he noticed that his sword wasn't in its usual place around his waist.  
  
"Don't worry my boy, you're sword in over there." Rivan said as he pointed towards a pile of things.  
  
"Oh!" Mina suddenly said. "Our friends! We have to let them know we're okay!"  
  
"Don't worry, we took care of that too. One of our brothers has gone to find your friends. We believe they will be here by morning. I'm going to leave you now, but I just came to see how you were." Rivan said as he walked over and looked at Mina's injury.  
  
"Yes yes, this healed up quite nicely. You're lucky we had some Hinkuo leaves on hand. Please help yourself to more stew and water." Rivan said as he pointed to the fire. "But I suggest you continue to rest. You won't have your full strength back for at least a couple of days."  
  
Rivan made his way out and melted back into the darkness.  
  
"Okay." Mina said, a little overwhelmed with everything. She looked down and remembered she was still Sailor Venus. She brought her hands together and willed herself to become Mina again.  
  
As the shimmering ended, Mina suddenly felt very weak and started to faint. Allen rushed over and caught her just in time.  
  
"Opps!" Mina said as Allen helped her down. "I guess I'm still pretty weak."  
  
Allen brought Mina over some water. While she drank, he pulled his 'bed' over towards hers. He laid down, put his hands behind his head and gazed at the stars.  
  
"So," he started, "can I see the planet Venus from here?"  
  
Mina put down her water and laid down.  
  
"Yep, it's right there." She pointed in to the night sky. "See that star with a yellowish glow to it, that's Venus. It's not a star because the light isn't blinking, that's how I find it at night."  
  
"Hmmm." Allen said. "Do you remember you're past life?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but not all of it. I remember the last battle with the Negaverse and I remember being the leader of the scouts of who protected Princess Serenity, but I don't remember everything. Sometimes, old memories will come to me, but I try to concentrate on this life."  
  
They were both silent for a minute or two.  
  
"Look..." they both said at the same time. They laughed.  
  
"Let me go first." Said Allen. Mina nodded and rolled on her side to face him. He did the same.  
  
"I guess I just want to say I'm finally glad we have some time alone."   
Mina blushed.  
  
"It's been so crazy ever since you got here, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And back there on the Crusade, well, I wanted to tell you that... I want to be with you."  
  
"Oh Allen." Mina sighed as she decided to do something bold. She moved over closer to him and wrapped her arm around him. He brought his arm around her shoulders and she put her head down on his shoulder.  
  
"Allen, I never thought I'd find someone so wonderful, so soon. I've been very lonely on Earth, and it's hard seeing Serena and Darien together all the time. Destiny brought them together again and I starting thinking if I was destined to be alone, but then I met you. I feel safe and comfortable with you."  
  
Allen looked down at her and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. Then he leaned in and kissed Mina. She was surprised at first, but then kissed him back. She brought her hand up and held his face. The kiss ended and they smiled at each other. They laid back down and cuddled for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
NOTE: That's it, I'd better change the genre to a romance/action/adventure, eh? I hoped you liked this part, and I promise things will pick up soon. Darn, I'm such a romantic sap at heart (hehehe). Please let me know what you think.  



	8. Reunion

Chapter 8 - Reunion  
  
  
Early the next morning, search parties from the Crusade set out to look for Allen and Mina. Hitomi and Merle stayed on the Crusade. Hitomi had wanted to try to use her powers to locate Allen. Unfortunately, both attempts had no results. Search parties slowly started returning to the ship late in the afternoon with no good news to report. Hitomi was mentally and physically exhausted from using her powers so she had gone off to bed to rest. Merle was still in disbelief and kept to herself. Van, who had been out with the search parties, ended up in the cargo bay and started his practicing again.  
  
"You don't charge aggressively enough...." Van remembered Allen telling him. Van smiled at the memory but then was angry.  
  
Why did they have to die? He thought. Why couldn't I save them?  
  
Van stopped and let his sword arm fall. He glanced out the window. It would be dark in about hour. Van looked around and spotted Sherazade in the back. It looked dark and ancient. It probably won't be used again, thought Van. He sighed.  
  
"LORD VAN!!!!!!!!" Shouted Merle as she came running in. She was grinning and crying at the same time.  
  
"What is it Merle?!" Van asked as she ran into him.  
  
"THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY'RE ALIVE! ALLEN AND MINA ARE ALIVE!" She started tugging at his shirt, pulling him along.  
  
"What!? How?" Van asked stunned.  
  
"We've got to go the bridge. There is a man there who says he knows were Allen and Mina are and that THEY'RE ALIVE!" Merle let go and ran out.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Van yelled as he re-sheathed his sword and started running after her.  
  
How is this possible? Van thought. Can it be true? Are they really alive?  
  
As Van was running down the corridors, a door opened and Hitomi walked out, still half asleep.  
  
"What's going on?" She yawned.  
  
Van ran up and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Merle says someone found Allen and Mina, alive!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Come on!" Van said pulling her along.  
  
Hitomi was wide-awake now. They ran straight to the bridge. Inside they found Gaddess and the others. They were surrounding an old man who was wearing a long, gray robe. They all stepped aside when Van came forward.  
  
"Ah, the young King." The old man said as he bowed towards Van.  
  
"Do I know you sir?" Van asked.  
  
"No, but my brothers and I have heard of the young king of Fanelia. We make sure we know what happens in the world around us, even if we chose to live apart from it."  
  
Van looked rather puzzled.  
  
"The common folk call us the Druids, Your Majesty. My name is Lucarc and I have come to deliver a message. A Knight of Caeli and a young girl from the Mystic Moon are currently staying with us during their recovery."  
  
Everyone started talking at once.  
  
"You mean Allen and Mina?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"What happened? Are they okay?"  
  
Lucarc just held up and hand and everyone was still.  
  
"We found your friends washed up on our shores. They were both unconscious, but alive. We took them in and cared for them. We could tell the young man was a knight and I was sent to notify the proper authorities. I came across a group of young men from this ship and told them my tale, then they brought me here. I don't know what happened to your friends, but I suppose you can ask them yourselves. I'm to show you the way."  
  
"We'll leave right away and take the horses." Van said.  
  
Hitomi, Merle, and Gaddess, with big smiles on, all nodded and headed after Van.  
  
********** ********  
  
It was a happy reunion for everyone. Van and the others met Mina and Allen waiting for them outside the forest the Druid had told them about. It was night, but overhead the moon was almost full, giving off a warm light. Merle ran up and gave Mina and Allen a big hug. Van and Gaddess each gave Allen a reassuring pat on the back. Van then introduced Hitomi to Mina. They were each shy at first, but soon they were talking about Earth, school, and their adventures on Gaea. During all this, Mina and Allen quickly explained to them what had happened. The happy party slowly made their way back to the Crusade. Allen and Mina shared a horse, Van and Hitomi, and Merle and Gaddess shared another.  
  
Once inside, Allen insisted everyone get some rest, especially Mina, since she was still very weak. She didn't argue; she barely had enough strength to walk. Allen escorted her to her room, prepared her medicine for her, and helped her into bed. And before he left, he gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
******* ******  
  
Since the Crusade was still grounded, Hitomi and Van took a walk outside.  
  
It was a crisp, warm night, and Hitomi was incredibly happy.  
  
"Oh Van, I still can't believe Allen and Mina are alive! And Mina, she's so fun! It's wonderful to be able to talk to someone from Earth while on Gaea. And a Sailor Scout! Wow! I thought they were just roomers!"  
Van watched Hitomi as she excitedly rambled on. She was flushed from all the excitement and had a wonderful glow about her. He moved closer and took her hand in his. She quickly looked over and blushed. A smile slowly crept onto her face. She squeezed his hand back. They roamed the hills for a while longer until they stopped to admire the ocean view. It was a beautiful sight. The night sky, full of stars, the mystic moon hanging in the sky like a blue marble, the moon with it's soft glow, the soothing noise of the ocean, and the gentle night breeze.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van whispered.  
  
"Yes Van." She lifted her head from his shoulder. (She was leaning on him while they watched the view.)  
  
"When you left a year ago, there was something that I wish I had done..." He turned to face her. He slowly leaned over and kissed her. Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, passionately.  
  
"Hitomi..." Van said as he eventually pulled away, "why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm just so happy Van." Hitomi said with a giggle/sob.  
  
Van laughed and kissed her again.  
  
  
************* ************  
  
Late into the next morning, everyone met in the war room again as the Crusade set sail and headed off.  
  
"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Allen asked Van. He glanced over to look at Mina. She was sitting comfortably in a chair, eating some fruit, while paying attention. Remarkably, she was a lot stronger after a good night's sleep, thanks to the medicine the Druids gave her. She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Nothing, along the lines of Adellus if that's what you mean."  
  
"The next thing to do is to FIND Adellus." Mina said. "I hate to think how strong she is now, but HOW do we find her?"  
  
Everyone was quiet, but then Hitomi spoke up.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking. Remember when you were captured Van? Allen let me use my powers to find your location on a map. What if I try that for Adellus?"  
  
Van looked at Allen and they shared a puzzled look.  
  
"But, you knew me then and had something of mine. You don't know Adellus and we don't have anything of hers."  
  
"Right, but Mina knows her, and from what I've heard, she's can sense creatures from the Neg...Negaver...whatever. With her help, I'm sure we can locate Adellus's base.  
  
"I guess it's worth a try." Allen said. He went over to a drawer to look for a map of the continent.  
  
"Er...what do I have to do?" Mina asked.  
  
"It's easy." Hitomi said. "All you have to do is hold the pendant with me like this...." Van removed the pendant from his neck and handed it to Hitomi. She demonstrated was she would do.  
  
"Let me guide the pendant. All you have to do is focus on Adellus. Try to remember what she looks like, sounds like, and most importantly the feeling you get when you're around her."  
  
Allen came over with a map and spread it on the table. Hitomi sat across from Mina. Mina placed her hands on top of Hitomi's and closed her eyes. She started thinking about Adellus.  
  
They all watched as the pendant slowly rocked back and forth. Hitomi guided it along the map. Soon, they could see the pendant start to softly glow. Both the girls appeared to be in a trance. Allen watched the pendant. He could have sworn it looked orange there for a second.  
  
Everyone was silent as they continued to watch.  
  
Suddenly, the pendant swung violently in a circle. Allen gasped as he saw where it had stopped. At that moment, Hitomi's eyes flew wide open.  
  
"SHE'S RIGHT ON TOP OF US!" She yelled.  
  
Half a second later, something hit the Crusade. Everyone was knocked off his or her feet. Allen ran to the window. He saw a guymellef, an old dragon slayer, attacking the ship. The others ran over to the window.  
  
"What is that?!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Look, it's that witch again!" Merle yelled, pointing higher.  
  
Sure enough, there was Adellus, flying/floating alongside the guymellef. She was sending dark blasts at the Crusade. The Crusade shook each time she blasted it.  
  
"A Zaibach guymellef!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Adellus!" Mina yelled.  
  
They both ran off.  
  
"Hey wait!" yelled Merle.  
  
"No Merle, you and Hitomi stay here. Everyone else with me." Van said as he and the others ran off. Merle and Hitomi looked out the window. The Crusade was smoking and was making an emergency landing. They hit the ground with a thud, and then all was silent.  
  
"Oh Lord Van...." Merle whined.  
  
************ *************  
  
Mina and Allen had been running through the corridors together when the ship went down. They stumbled as the ship came to a halt. They started running again, but Allen suddenly ducked into another hallway. As Mina slowed down to yell out to him a hole was suddenly blasted in the hallway ahead of her. A Gockipa beast jumped in.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
Sailor Venus ran at the Gockipa.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  
Her beam hit the beast and it was smashed against the wall. It didn't move. Mina ran onwards and jumped out the hole.  
  
It took her eyes a second to adjust to the bright sunlight, but when they did she saw chaos all around her. Soldiers wearing blue and black armor (Zaibach) were attacking the ship. One came charging at Sailor Venus with a sword. She jumped high in to the air and landed behind him and gave him a swift Sailor V kick. More came at her, but she used a combination of judo and trickery to fend them off. She could see the others start to come out and fight along with her. Van was there. He was amazing. Mina didn't know anything about sword fighting but he was good. Where was Allen?  
  
"Well Sailor Venus, I didn't expect to see you here." A high raspy voice said.  
  
Sailor Venus twirled around. Adellus saw slowly descending to the ground a ways from her.  
  
"You're obviously not too smart if you think you can get rid of a Sailor Scout with a stupid trap. I guess all you have for brains is dog food." Sailor Venus snapped back.  
  
Adellus was now on the ground. Her eyes flared red.  
  
"I told you the next time we met I'd be stronger, and I am. Not only have I drained more human energy, but I've used my powers to enslaved these humans." Adellus said as she waved her arm towards the Zaibach soldiers. Sailor Venus now noticed that the soldiers had a blue glow to their eyes.  
  
"They now follow MY orders and I want you and your friends destroyed!"  
  
"Well, you have to go through me first witch!"  
  
Adellus through a dark blast at Sailor Venus, but Sailor Venus jumped and rolled aside. Mina through a love-chain at her, but Adellus dogged it. They went on like this for a couple minutes, each throwing magic and avoiding the others. Then they ran at each other. Mina was ready to grab Adellus when Adellus ducked and punched her in the stomach. Mina fell down.  
  
"HA! I told you I was stronger!" Adellus laughed.  
  
Mina pivoted on her knees and faced Adellus.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM..."  
  
Adellus could tell Sailor Venus was about to throw her beam so she started to fly back and prepared to dodge.  
  
"...SHOWER!"  
  
"WHAT!" Adellus yelled at as hundreds of tiny beams shot from Sailor Venus. They surrounded Adellus and collapsed on her like a child catching a firefly.  
  
"Agghh!" Adellus screamed as she fell to the ground, hurt.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sailor Venus said as she got over and walked over to Adellus, "Well I'm smarter!"  
  
Adellus glared at Venus with glowing red eyes. But then an evil smile crept to her face. Her eyes started glowing blue. Only at the last minute did Venus realize she was calling her slaves. A shadow fell over the two of them.  
  
Venus looked up to see the giant machine that had been attacking the ship was coming for her and it had it's giant sword drawn and was ready to strike.  
  
"Try to stop that, Sailor brat!" Adellus said as she laughed and vanished.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Finally! Chapter 8 is done. I'm soooooo sorry this took so long to write, but I've had a crazy week. I want to thank everyone who has written me a review or an email. They really mean a lot to me. It makes ME happy to know that someone likes my story and that it makes THEM happy. Just so you know, in a few days I will be moving this story to the Escaflowne pages, instead of the crossovers, so look for it there! Once again, thank you thank you thank you thank you!  



	9. A Relaxing Evening

Chapter 9 - A Relaxing Evening  
  
  
Venus dove and rolled out of the way, but she didn't know if she'd be clear of the giant sword that was headed straight for her. But then that sword clashed with another sword. As soon as she stopped rolling, she turned and looked. Another giant machine was fighting with the other. This new machine had a long blue cape over one large mechanical arm and armor that she thought looked like Austrian armor. She stared at the two giant machines as they found.  
  
Wow, she thought, they move just like people. The new machine then brought its sword down and slashed the sword arm of the other machine off. Then it twirled at put its sword through the gemstone of the bad machine. The blue and black machine fell and stopped moving. The good machine, obviously it was on her side, then turned and faced her. Mina took a step back, a little overwhelmed.  
  
"Mina, are you okay?" A voice asked from inside.  
  
"Huh? ALLEN? Is that YOU?" Mina said.  
  
The machine bent on one knee and a panel opened up near the head. Allen came out and jumped down to Mina.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never seen Sherazade in action before!" Allen joked as he pointed to his guymellef. Mina smiled and laughed.  
  
******* ******  
  
Van and Allen organized the prisoners and sent them off to the holding cells of the Crusade. They no longer had glowing blue eyes, and some of them were screaming for an explanation of why they were there, but most of them just glared at the Asturian soldiers.  
  
Mina, who had de-morphed, accompanied Allen, who was in Sherazade, back to the cargo bay. Allen was holding Mina in one of Sherazade's hands. Mina was having a ball. She kept asking questions about Sherazade and how Allen used it and what it could do. She was fascinated by the idea of having a giant robot copy your exact moves. Allen was concerned about Mina though. She had just fought a battle and he was worried that she was still too weak. She told him she was fine. The combination of her medicine, and unique sailor scout powers, had helped her recovery really fast. She did end up promising to take it easy for a while though.  
  
  
A couple hours later, after everything was taken care of and the Crusade was back in the air, everyone met in the war room again. Hitomi wanted to try scrying Adellus out again, while her presence was still fresh in everyone's mind. Hitomi and Mina sat across from each other with the map and the pendant between them. Everyone was silent as the pendant made it's way across the map. Then, like before, it starting swinging violently in a circle. Everyone breathed a little sigh of relief when it wasn't their exact location again.  
  
"I can see it." Hitomi said with her eyes still closed. "It's a large cave, in the middle of a dense forest."  
  
"Hey," Van said. "It's just northwest of Palas. That's near the spot where we first fought her."  
  
"She must have been leading us away from it by attacking Merhaven." Mina said as she opened her eyes and sat back. "She's not stupid. She needed to keep us away from her lair. I say we head straight for it. You all saw how strong she was this morning; I don't want to give her anymore time to get even stronger. I was able to fight her but...."  
  
"We'll set a course right away." Allen said. "But I think it's best if we stop in Palas first. We need to drop off these prisoners and then we can stock up on supplies and bring a few more men along. Something tells me we're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
  
********** ************  
  
They landed in Palas in the middle of the afternoon. Allen left to take care of provisions. Mina and Hitomi wanted to take the opportunity to go through the marketplace. He and Merle decided to tag along. Van suggested they change into some Asturian clothes, just for the sake of not standing out.   
  
Hitomi was wearing a dress very similar to the dress she first wore in Palas. It was a long pink and white dress, sleeveless, with long white gloves. Mina was wearing a similar dress to Hitomi, except it was light blue and white. She also had gloves.  
  
Mina and Hitomi had a wonderful time in the marketplace, thanks to the spending money Van gave them. Mina ended up buying a silk, pale yellow scarf, and Hitomi bought a small crystal-like dragon figurine. They walked around and sampled different foods, played a few games, and even had their sketches drawn.  
  
By the time they returned it was late in the afternoon. They received a message from a steward that Allen was planning on having everyone stay the night. It made sense; there wasn't anything they could do today. The steward also asked them if they would be around for the Moon ball that was taking place tomorrow night. When Mina asked what that was, the steward told them the palace hosted a ball every night there was a full moon. Mina apologized and said they probably wouldn't be back in time.  
  
Mina was back in her room that she first had when she came to Gaea. She had changed back in to her school uniform. She was looking out the window, enjoying the view, when a small boy ran by down in the courtyard.  
  
"Hey kid!" She yelled.  
  
The little stopped and walked over. He was standing under the window since Mina was on the second floor.  
  
"Where did you get that ball?" She asked.  
  
The boy was holding a medium sized ball, which looked curiously like a volleyball.  
  
"I got it over in the shed. Ma works in the kitchens and us kids play outside all day. The castle bought us these balls." He said as he held it up. "You can take this one if you want, I can go get another one."  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Mina said as she bent over and took the ball. The boy smiled and ran off. Mina studied the ball. It felt like very worn leather, but she couldn't tell what it was filled with. She tried bouncing it on her wrist and it worked pretty well. Mina left her room and went down stairs and outside in to the courtyard. She started bouncing the ball off her wrists like she would in volleyball practice. A little later Hitomi wandered out and started hitting the ball back and forth with Mina while they chatted. Merle came out and Hitomi and Mina showed her how to play volleyball. Merle loved it. For a while they just hit the ball back and forth to one another.  
  
As the afternoon faded, more people came out to see what they were doing and ended up playing with them. Merle had gone off and found a fish net and a few of them had set it up between two trees. Mina and Hitomi had a real volleyball game going. Eventually Van, Allen, Gaddess, and some of the soldiers were out there with them. Hitomi, Van, and Gaddess (along with a few others) were on one team, and Mina, Allen, Merle (along with a few others) were on the other team. Everyone had thrown off swords and overcoats. Mina and Hitomi were down to their t-shirts and skirts. Allen even borrowed a ribbon and pulled his hair back. Hitomi had helped Mina put her hair into a long braid. A small crowd of palace servants and guests started to form and watch their game. Everyone was having a blast! They were all fast learners and playing pretty well. Mina ended up doing one of her signature flip hits, which impressed everyone, even though Hitomi teased that she was cheating.  
  
The game ended with the sunset and everyone went back to his or her room to change for dinner. Everyone was starving after the game of volleyball. Mina and Hitomi put their dresses back on. Dinner was in great hall and the Head Steward was the host. (**NOTE: Okay, I've avoided this before. I bet you're wondering where Malerna is. Well, let's say she got back together with Dryden and that the two of them and the King are off on a business trip somewhere.**) They had a wonderful meal, with appetizers, wine, vegetables and dessert. The eating and socializing went on in to the night....  
  
********** *******  
  
Van, Hitomi, and Merle walked over to the stables after dinner broke up. They caught up with one other while they brushed and watered the horses. Merle left after the horses were taken care of.  
  
Van and Hitomi were walking around again.  
  
"Are you coming with us tomorrow, Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"Of course. I know I'm not a great fighter, but I still might be able to help. Besides, I don't want to be far from you." She smiled and took his hand. Van smiled back.  
  
"Hitomi...have you thought about want you want to do after this is over?"  
  
Hitomi looked down and frowned.  
  
"I don't know Van. I want to stay here with you more than anything, but...."  
  
"But you have a family on Earth." Van finished for her.  
  
Hitomi nodded. Van saw a tear run down her cheek. Van stopped them and turned Hitomi to look at him.  
  
"Listen to me Hitomi. I've had a lot of time to think, and I believe I can understand why you left, even if I was selfish and wanted you to stay. If I could, I'd go back with you in a heartbeat, but I have responsibilities here. The people of Fanelia need me...but I need you."  
  
"Oh Van..."  
  
Van reached over and brought Hitomi into a hug.  
  
"Let's just enjoy the time we have together for now."  
  
Hitomi pulled back and gave Van a kiss. He kissed her back. The kiss lasted for a while.  
  
"Thank you." Hitomi whispered.  
  
Van just leaned over and kissed the top of her head. They continued their walk together.  
  
************* **********  
  
  
Allen and Mina had wandered off after dinner too, but they stayed inside the palace. Allen gave Mina a tour. She loved every minute of it. They ended up in Allen's suite, which was located on the top floor of the palace. They were leaning against Allen's balcony admiring the view. The moon ahead was almost full. Tomorrow night, like the steward said, it would be full.  
  
"Did you enjoy the tour?" Allen asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Mina replied.  
  
"Hmmmm...come to think of it, there is a place I haven't shown you yet."  
  
Mina watched as Allen jumped on to the railing and jumped up to the roof. He looked over and winked at Mina as he offered his hand. Mina smiled, hiked up her dress, and jumped on to the railing, and then the roof, in two easy jumps.  
  
"I always seem to forget that about you." Allen said as he laughed. He took her hand and they carefully made their way up, but not all the way to the top so they could be seen, but in between on a flat part. They sat down.  
  
"I like to come up here and think." Allen told her. "It gives me privacy and time to clear my head."  
  
"I used to do that as Sailor V." Mina said. "I would just sit on the rooftops sometimes, looking at the city."  
  
"Sailor V...?"  
  
Mina told Allen about her days as Sailor V. She also told him more about her adventures with the scouts. But then Mina was quiet.  
  
"Allen, I'm going to have to go back when all this is over."  
  
Allen looked at her in shock.  
  
"Oh... you don't want to be here with me anymore?"  
  
"No Allen, please don't think like that. I love it hear with you and I wish that I could stay. It's just...my duties as a Sailor Scout. I have to go back to protect the Princess."  
  
Allen was about to say something then stopped. He sighed.  
  
"I guess I can understand duty. I have dedicated my life to it after all."  
  
They were quiet, and then Mina started crying. Allen was a little surprised to see her cry, she being a tough soldier and all.  
  
"Oh Allen, it's not fair! I've finally found someone...someone I love...and I can't stay here with you."  
  
Allen pulled Mina to him.  
  
"Shhhh...it will be okay." He said as he smoothed her hair. She stopped crying but was lightly sobbing.  
  
"Mina, I love you too. I know it seems crazy, since we've only know each other for almost a week now, but you complete me."  
  
Mina giggled. She couldn't help picturing Dr.Evil and Mini-me in her head. (Hehe)  
  
Allen leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was saying enough for both of them.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Tada! Chapter 9 is done! The big battle is coming up so hold on to your seats gang! I've got a bunch of surprises in store! And action! Please continue to review my story! I love your reviews! I want to take this time to thank Phantom Angel for writing such an amazing story that it inspired me to write this one, and for her encouragement and support. And I want to thank my friend Emily for introducing me to Escaflowne and helping me with ideas. THANKS GUYS!  



	10. The Showdown

Chapter 10 - The Showdown  
  
  
Early the next morning, the Crusade was ready to set sail. They took on a dozen more soldiers and more provisions for the trip. Since Adellus's cave was higher up in the mountain range and surrounded by a dense forest, Allen decided to take the ship as far in to the forest area as he could. They would have to make the final trek by foot. He estimated they would be there late in the afternoon.  
  
There was definitely a tense, nervous atmosphere on the ship all morning. The soldiers, who weren't on the bridge or on duty, were gathered around in little groups swapping stories. Hitomi was in her room resting, Merle was in the on-board stables, Van was back in the cargo bay practicing with his sword, and Allen was on the bridge.  
  
Mina was in her room lying on her bed.  
  
Well, this is it, she thought. The showdown. I hope we can beat Adellus. Everyone is counting on me to take care of her, but will I be strong enough? She WAS stronger last time and who knows how much energy she's gained since then. At least I was with the others when we had to fight Beryl.  
  
Mina got up and restlessly paced the room. She had been resting all morning and was now bored out of her mind. Earlier, she tried to go hang out with Hitomi and Merle, but they were both too nervous and wanted to be alone. She went to her window and opened it all the way. They were flying along and had lost sight of Palas long ago. In the distance she could see a thunderstorm. She was relieved they weren't flying towards it, although she hoped it wasn't a bad omen.  
  
Mina stuck her head out the window to catch the breeze in her hair. Ahhhh! She thought, this is nice. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the wind. When she got tired of that, she looked around and studied the ship right above her window. From what she could tell, there was nothing but the top of the ship above her, no extra levels or windows. She got an idea and started pulling off her shoes and socks. She climbed out the window and pulled herself up on to the roof. It was windier up there. Mina carefully crawled out a little until she reached a pole (or pipe, she couldn't tell) that she could grab on to if she needed. She laid down and watched the clouds pass over her. The window was nice, but this was better. She almost felt like she was flying upside down. This is a great way to relax before a battle, she thought. She let her mind wander. She thought back to arrival on Gaea and how she met her new friends; she thought about her family and friends on Earth; she went over all the training Luna and Artemis had taught her; and of course, she thought about Allen.  
  
She sighed.  
  
It's not fair, she thought. Why do I have to leave? Why do I have to leave Allen? There must be a way that we can stay together. Maybe I can quit the Sailor Scouts...? She dismissed that right away. She had a destiny and a duty to protect the Moon Princess, and after everything they had been through so far, she knew she couldn't leave. There could be more enemies out there. Okay, what if Allen came back with me...? They can always find another soldier, another commander. But he's a knight of Caeli, which is very special and important to him. I can't ask him to give up his dream...his life. Mina thought on it longer but always ended up with the same conclusion: they were going to be separated. She sighed and continued to watch the clouds drift by....  
  
************ *******  
  
Allen had left the bridge and was making his way towards Mina's room. He had a wonderful time with her yesterday. He smiled thinking of the volleyball game and dinner and the tour. He sighed and a frown appeared on his face. Mina would be leaving soon and he couldn't think of anything to make her stay. There had to be a way....  
  
He arrived at her door and knocked on it. No response. He knocked again. Nothing. He slowly opened it.  
  
"Mina...?" He said as he stuck his head in. He didn't see her. He came in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"MINA?" He said a little louder. He noticed her socks and shoes by the window. He walked over and picked them up.  
  
Where could she be? He thought, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, a mass of blond hair filled the window. Allen looked up to see Mina's head, upside down, looking in to the room.  
  
"Oh Allen, it's you! I'll be right down."  
  
The head disappeared and a pair of bare feet appeared. Mina lowered herself down on to the sill. Allen came over and helped her down.  
  
"Thanks. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came by to see you. What were you doing?" He asked looking rather puzzled.  
  
"Oh, just sitting on the roof, watching the clouds. I like to relax and clear my mind before a big battle."  
  
"That must be nice. Usually I'm too busy organizing the men. I tend to relax after a battle."  
  
Mina looked into his face. She could see a lingering sadness in his eyes. She closed the distance between them and hugged him. Allen hugged her back. They stood there in silence, taking comfort in the others presence.  
  
"Allen, what's on your mind?" Mina asked eventually. They pulled away and sat down at the table.  
  
"I guess I'm a little worried about the upcoming battle." He lied. Well, the issue was on his mind, but it wasn't why he was sad.  
  
"What exactly are you worried about?" Mina asked.  
"Well, I wasn't exactly trained to fight magical beasts that can take your energy. I wanted to ask you how you think we should fight them. You can't do all the fighting, we have to cover you so you can fight Adellus."  
  
"Hmm... let me think. I think your soldiers should use long swords, or throwing daggers, anything to keep the Gockipas at bay. They must avoid being touched by them or they risk having their life sucked out, or even worse, turning into one of Adellus's slaves and turning against us. Perhaps if we also have torches; use fire to keep them away. What do you think?"  
  
"These are good ideas. I'm going to talk it over with Gaddess and the guys and see if we can organize this. We should be within range to land in a few hours. We're all going to meet on the bridge in an hour though."  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
Allen stood up to leave. Mina followed him to the door. Before he reached it though he turned around to face Mina.  
  
"Listen Mina, things might get crazy down there and I just wanted to say...."  
  
"No Allen, you don't have to say anything." Mina said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes, I do." Allen replied softly as he lifted Mina's head back up. "I want you to know that I love you and that there has to be a way that we can be together. I want you to be careful down there. I know you are powerful and skilled, but I couldn't stand to lose you."  
  
"I promise, if you promise too." Mina said.  
  
"Agreed." Allen bent down and kissed Mina. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let go of all her worries.  
  
  
********** ****  
  
An hour later they all met on the bridge. Allen briefed everyone on the plan. They were going to land as close to the cave as possible and then continue on foot. Allen was going to bring Sherazade along incase there were anymore guymellefs. Hitomi and Merle pleaded to go with them but they had to promise to stay far away from any fighting. Everyone left to get ready.  
Once again, Mina was Sailor Venus and she and the others were making their way to Adellus's cave. Hitomi was with them, guiding them with her pendant. Mina could sense Adellus near by. The sun was quickly sinking into the horizon. The light would be gone soon, but they had brought lots of torches.  
Mina steadied herself with a deep breath. This is it, she though. It has to end tonight.  
  
They climbed for about twenty minutes until they came to a dip in the mountain. Down below them was a huge cave entrance.  
  
"This is it." Sailor Venus said. "She's in there."  
Van looked over at Hitomi. She nodded.  
  
"Alright, you and Merle stay up here and do not come in, no matter what happens." Van told them.  
  
They nodded. Hitomi and Van's eyes met. Van could see the worry in Hitomi's eyes. He smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be back."  
  
Allen came up behind them.  
  
"I've left Sherazade a little ways back. I've used my scanners and there are no other guymellefs in the area. It's close enough though, in case we need it."  
  
"Okay," Allen began. "We're going to come up to the cave from all sides. You men, come from over there, you guys, over there, and the rest with me. And remember, don't let those beasts touch you." Allen ordered.  
  
They slowly and quietly made their way down.  
  
As they neared the massive entrance, they could hear a rumbling noise coming from the cave.  
  
"HERE THEY COME!" Sailor Venus yelled.  
  
A handful of Gockipas and Zaibach soldiers came running out of the cave. The soldiers were brandishing their swords and running towards them.  
  
Everyone ran out of hiding and war cries erupted from both sides. Men jumped and slashed at the beasts while others engaged in a sword fight with the soldiers. Sounds of yelling and swords slashing filled the air. Venus was fighting her way towards the entrance. She used her powers on the Gockipas and her judo skills on the soldiers. Allen and Van were skillfully finishing off the soldiers with their swords. Gaddess took out a few Gockipas with a few throwing daggers.  
  
Soon, all those who ran out of the cave were on the ground, dead or knocked out. The Crusade guys had escaped with no casualties, but a few minor injuries. They regrouped and Allen ordered the torches to be lit. With Venus and Allen in the lead, they slowly made their way in to the cave. Venus took once last look behind them. It was dark now and the full moon shone in the sky. Mina gathered her courage and continued in.  
  
Inside, the cave turned into a small tunnel, which lead them further in. They could hear noises in the distance, but nothing came at them. Soon, they came to a vast chamber and they all stopped in their tracks.  
  
The chamber was huge, wide and tall enough for a guymellef to do jumping jacks. Red, erie light filled the chamber from some unknown source. There was an opening far at the top that aloud a little moonlight to filter in.  
  
Adellus was at the far end of the cave, seated in a thrown carved right out the stone. Beside her, were four HUGE Gockipas, twice the size of the originals. Their glowing red eyes were fixed on the visitors. In front of Adellus's thrown was a small legion of Zaibach soldiers, all on their knees, bowing before her. It was an impressive, if not frightening, sight.  
  
"Welcome to my humble lair." Adellus said as she stood. "I've take it you've noticed my prize beauties." She said, motioning to the huge Gockipas. "They are under my complete control, as well as these pathetic fools." She waved her arm over the soldiers. At that moment, normal-sized Gockipas entered the chamber from Adellus's end and made their way over to wait by her slaves.  
  
"Give it up Adellus!" Venus yelled. "You have no place here and I won't let you take advantage of this planet anymore!"  
  
"Oh really?! You are your little freak show are going stop me?" Adellus laughed. "I am almost back to my full strength and destroying you will be no problem. I suppose I should thank you before I kill you though, for getting rid of Beryl for me. Now I can fulfill my dream of becoming queen and ruling this universe!" Adellus laughed.  
  
Sailor Venus growled and balled her fists.  
  
"But I see you want your little fight, even though it would be easier if you all just surrendered now, but have it your way."  
  
Adellus sat back down and snapped her fingers.  
  
The Zaibach soldiers stood up and faced them.  
  
"Everyone, spread out!" Allen yelled.  
  
The Zaibach slaves and the Gockipas sprang at them.  
  
Adellus's laughing could be heard in the background as the final battle began.  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Ah, it's finally done! Sorry it took a while, y'all, but I took the weekend off. This is it! There are probably two chapters left! What will happen?? Do you want a clue?...really?...well sorry, you'll just have to wait like everyone else! (hehehe) Sorry, I didn't mean to tease, but I promise not to disappoint you. Please, let me know what you think!  



	11. Final Combat

Chapter 11 - Final Combat  
  
  
A little warning: This chapter has violence in it, a little more an America version of Sailor Moon, more like the Japanese version, so this is a warning incase any little kids read this. There, now I can't be blamed for anything.  
Please, enjoy! (Can you tell I'm a Mortal Combat fan? hehehe)  
  
  
A Zaibach soldier ran at Sailor Venus. She jumped to the side, twirled, and kicked him in the back. Then she did a back flip and landed behind another soldier who thought he could sneak up on her. She did a sweep kick on him and he fell hard to the ground. She kicked him in the stomach. He curled up in pain and she took that opportunity to take his sword from him.  
  
Venus was mad. Nothing made her angrier than cocky negaverse trash. Adellus's little speech ended up fuelling Venus's rage instead of intimidating her. She tightened her grip on the sword and felt her own powers massing inside her.  
  
Venus ran over and helped a guy fight off a Gockipa. She didn't know the finer points of sword fighting, except that the sharp side is used against the enemy. At some point during her mad slashing, she got the odd feeling that she used to sword fight long ago. She surprised herself, and Van who was nearby, by performing some rather basic, but efficient, sword fighting techniques. Something was coming back her, but this wasn't the time or place to think about it.  
  
Venus looked around to see Gaddess pinned down by a Gockipa, whose eyes started to turn blue. Gaddess was desperately reaching for his daggers, but couldn't get to them.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  
The powerful beam hit the Gockipa off Gaddess and smashed it in to the cave wall. The beast didn't get up.  
  
Gaddess quickly stood up and waved a quick thanks in Venus's direction. She sighed. The beast didn't have anytime to drain him, he'll be fine.  
  
Venus glanced up at Adellus to see her still sitting in her thrown, watching the fighting the way someone would watch an entertainer. Venus growled. The giant Gockipas were still by her side. Venus reasoned that she'd have to get rid of them before she got close to Adellus. THEY were intimidating.  
  
She ducked as a charging Gockipa leapt over her. She turned and stabbed her sword through its head. She left the sword there and ran off. She took that opportunity to look for Allen amongst the fighters. He was easy to spot. He was fighting soldiers one after other, jumping, twirling, slashing, it was almost like watching an artist. Venus didn't have to worry about him. He was so impressive. His golden locks flew behind him as he slashed and parried. He was her gallant swordsman...WAIT, this is NOT the time to think like that! Mina scolded herself.  
  
Venus ended up near Van again. The two of them made short work of another Gockipa. How many of these things were there!? As Van looked over to give Venus an encouraging smile, a small stream of black energy suddenly hit him. He was thrown a couple of feet and hit the ground. He moaned.  
  
"Van!" Venus yelled as she ran to his side.  
  
"Opps! Did I do that?" Venus could hear Adellus mock. Her laughter followed.  
  
"Van, are you okay?" Venus asked frantically. Van moaned, but pushed himself up.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's not bad. Just got the wind knock out of me." He said coughing. He stood up and Venus could tell he'd be fine. He ran off to help some others.  
  
"Alright witch, it's time to rumble." Venus said under her breath.  
  
Sailor Venus whirled around and jumped to a nearby ledge.  
  
"That's enough Adellus." She yelled. "I'm going to stop you here and now. I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends. I am Sailor Venus! I stand for love and justice! And of behalf of Venus, I will destroy you!"  
  
Adellus merely grunted and snapped her fingers. A pack of normal-sized Gockipas, that had been waiting below her, got up and sprinted towards Venus. There were about five or six of them.  
  
So, she thinks she can overwhelm me, can she, I'll show her. Venus mustered all strength together. She remembered Van getting hit by the beam and used her anger to grow stronger.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT...SHOWER!" (*Pssst...sorry I got it wrong last time!*)  
The shower of beams spread out and hit all the Gockipas. They howled in agony as they were thrown back.  
  
Venus looked up and was startled to see Adellus alone up there. She must have sent her huge Gockipas away to join the fight, she thought. This is my chance.  
  
Venus took a mighty leap into the air, straight towards Adellus.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN...." Venus started.  
  
Adellus looked over to see a Sailor Scout soaring towards her. Venus was waiting for the look of shock and surprise to appear on her face, but it never came. Instead, Adellus grinned wickedly and her eyes flared red.  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, the giant Gockipas all jumped at Venus. One after another, they slammed into her still flying body. Venus yelled in pain. She fell to ground and landed hard. She was bruised and bleeding in places. She moaned and forced herself to stand up.  
  
"I tried to tell you Sailor Venus, I'm much stronger than you could ever hope to be." She laughed and sent a dark beam at Venus. Venus tried to dodge it, but she was too slow. The beam knocked her over on to the ground again.  
  
Come on Venus, get up! She thought. She ached all over and tried to stand. She eventually got up and faced Adellus again.  
  
"Well, I have to admire your spirit Sailor Venus." Adellus said. Venus looked up to see that Adellus had left her thrown and was floating towards her. "Unfortunately, it's not going save you."  
  
Adellus threw out both of her hands and waves of dark energy blasted out. They hit Venus at full force, smashing her against the cave wall. Venus screamed in agony as the dark energy continued to hold her there.  
  
"Mina! NO!" Someone yelled.  
  
Mina forced her eyes open and saw Allen running towards her.  
  
"I don't think so." Adellus said as she diverted one hand (the other was still blasting Mina) and pointed it towards Allen. She sent out a beam and it hit Allen with full force. He yelled and was hurled back. He fell to the ground. His arm hit the ground and his sword slide away from him. He wasn't moving.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Venus screamed.  
  
Adellus brought her hand back and blasted Venus again. Venus's screams increased. Adellus laughed and released her beams. Venus crumbled to the ground. She couldn't move. It hurt too much. She heard Adellus approaching her. Adellus reached down and grabbed Venus around the neck. She yanked her up and held her against the cave wall. Venus wrapped her hands around Adellus's, but she couldn't get free.  
  
"Goodbye Venus." Adellus whispered, her eyes glowing red and her and black hair floated around her. "Take comfort in knowing your friend died quickly." Adellus's eyes started glowing blue. Venus could feel her life force start to slowly drain from her body. Tears filled her eyes. Is this how it is going to end, she though. She glanced at Allen's lifeless body. Her tears started to flow. Please, she prayed, closing her eyes to the sight of Adellus, please, it can't end this way...it can't end this way.... Mina could feel herself starting to drift away. She was so very tired...........  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
  
A powerful white light crashed into Adellus. Adellus was sent flying, while Venus collapsed to the floor and started coughing. She could start to feel her energy slowly returning.  
  
Jupiter? She thought excitedly. Is it possible?  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES!"  
  
A familiar fog filled the cave and Mina felt friendly hands pick her up and carry her to safety.  
  
************ ************  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Screamed Adellus as she picked herself off the floor. Why couldn't she see anything?  
  
"It seems the forces of evil will never learn that the Sailor Scouts will always be around to conquer evil." A high pitched voice yelled. "Even forgotten negaverse trash!"  
  
Adellus looked near the entrance to see five figures cloaked in fog. Slowly the fog started to vanish, and Adellus's party crashers were revealed one by one.  
  
"I am SAILOR MOON!" Yelled a girl with long, blond pony tails, red boots, and a red and blue uniform.  
  
"I am SAILOR JUPITER!" Yelled a girl with a brown pony tail, short green boots, and a green and pink uniform.  
  
"I am SAILOR MARS!" Yelled a girl with a long black hair, red heals, and a red and purple uniform.  
  
"I am SAILOR MERCURY!" Yelled a girl with a short blue hair, blue boots, and a blue uniform.  
  
"And I am SAILOR VENUS!"  
  
"We fight for love and justice!" Yelled Sailor Moon. "We won't let the negaverse exist anyway in this universe and we're here to see to that. On behalf of the moon...."  
  
"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" They said in unison.  
  
************** ************  
  
  
"Drat! Where did YOU come from! Get them! TEAR THEM APART!" They heard Adellus scream.  
  
Her four huge Gockipas got up and dashed towards them.  
  
"Come on guys," Jupiter said to Mars and Mercury. Sailor Moon was supporting Sailor Venus who was still weak. "Let's show her what were made of!" They grinned and nodded.  
  
"JUPITOR THUNDER...CRASH!"  
  
"SHINE AQUA...ILLUSION!"  
  
Mercury and Jupiter's attacks combined and collided with two of the beasts. They were covered with the water and electrocuted. They howled and slumped over.  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE...SURROUND!"  
  
Mar's attack bombarded the other two with fiery projectiles. They were burned and also slumped to the ground.  
  
"AGGHHH!" Adellus screamed in frustration. She hurled dark energy at them, but they all jumped aside.  
  
They spread out and one at a time, Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter attack her with their powers. They had little or no effect now that Adellus was ready for them. She laughed as she flew out of the way. She turned on them and sent her power at them. They were each hit and knocked over.  
  
"Your turn Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded, holding a scepter with a heart-shaped end.  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEART...ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yelled as a pink beam smashed into Adellus. Adellus screamed as a giant pink art crumbled around her. She fell to the ground and didn't move.  
  
"Alright!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I did it! Hahahaha! Yah!" She said as she danced around laughing.  
  
"Oh NO! Look!" Mars yelled.  
  
They all watched as Adellus slowly picked herself off the ground.  
  
"I can't be defeated...." She puffed in a weak voice. "I'm stronger than all of you and I will not lose!" At that moment her eyes started to glow blue.  
In the cave, her Zaibach slaves started to drop like flies. The Crusade guys looked around in astonishment.  
  
"She's taking back the energy scouts, she's powering up, we have to do something!" Venus said as they gathered around.  
  
"It seems we have no choice but to combine our powers and use the sailor planet attack." Mercury said.  
  
"But Mercury, Adellus is going to be done powering up before we are. How are we going to buy the time?" Venus asked.  
  
"Leave it to me Mina!" Van yelled.  
  
Mina turned to see Van rip off his shirt and sprout long white wings from his back. The scouts gasped in wonder. Van took some daggers from Gaddess and launched himself in to the air. He through a dagger at Adellus. It skimmed her arm.  
  
"Aggh!" She screamed looking around frantically. Then she noticed the flying man in cave. Van was circling above her and swooping in to take another shot at her.  
  
"How dare you!" Adellus yelled. Then she looked thoughtful. "With powers like that, your energy will surely complete mine. Come here!" Adellus flew up after him, but Van evaded her.  
  
"Let's do it scouts!" Sailor Moon yelled. The formed a circle and joined hands.  
  
"MOON COMSIC POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
The space around the scouts started glowing their respected colors. A magically wind swirled around them. The moonlight that filtered through the top of the cave intensified and surrounded them.  
  
"SAILOR...PLANET...POWER!"  
  
Their powers merged into one and formed a beam of swirling colors of pink, blue, red, green and orange. It shot out from their circle and flew at Adellus. Van saw it coming and dove away.  
  
Adellus turned around and saw doom headed towards her.  
  
The explosion shook the cave. Everyone shielded their eyes and took cover. Then it was over. Adellus was gone forever.  
  
Van landed and retracted his wings. As he went to grab his shirt he saw Hitomi and Merle huddled together.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" He asked.  
  
"We're sorry Lord Van!" Merle said, cutting him off, "but we saw this bright light off in the distance and went to investigate. We didn't get very far until we saw four people running towards the cave. We couldn't tell who they were so we came to warm you, but it looks like they beat us here." Hitomi nodded.  
  
Van turned and walked over to Sailor Venus and what were obviously her friends. They were all hugging her and talking at once. Van smiled as he realized these much be her friends and fellow soldiers that she always talked about.  
  
Venus turned and saw Van.  
  
"Van! You were so brave! You saved us all." She said with a grin.  
  
"No, you girls destroyed her, I was just the decoy." The others giggled and Merle's growling could be heard in the background.  
  
Mina was so happy her friends were here. Just as she was about to ask how in the world they found her, she suddenly remembered....  
  
"Oh no." She whispered as her eyes filled with tears. She dashed to over Allen's still body and kneeled down beside it.  
  
"Allen...no...please be okay." She cried. She brushed the hair away from his face. His face was dirty and bruised, but it was relaxed. Mina couldn't find a pulse.  
  
"No Allen, you can die!" She screamed. She shook his body and pounded on his chest. "No Allen...." And then Mina had a terrible thought. This was exactly what had happened to Molly and Nephrite. She shook her head in denial.  
"NO...I never wanted this...please don't take him from me! ALLEN!" She sobbed as she buried her face in his chest as she hugged his body.  
  
Van, Merle, Hitomi, the scouts, and the soldiers slowly gathered around. Hitomi was crying openly. Merle's tears ran down her face but she kept quiet. Van's head was bowed and a few tears could be seen rolling down his checks. The scouts were shocked, stunned, about what was taking place. Obviously, this man had meant a lot to Mina. Silent tears ran down their face as they felt her pain.  
  
Mina cried a little longer until she felt a gentle hand on hers. She looked up to see Sailor Moon kneeling across from her, on the other side on Allen.  
  
"Mina," she whispered, "let me try to help him." Mina looked into her eyes. She saw the wisdom of her leader and princess. She slowly got up and Jupiter came over to support her. Venus turned her head and cried into Jupiter's s shoulder.  
  
Everyone watched as Sailor Moon, who was still kneeling, removed her broach and took out a heart-shaped, pink crystal, and held it above her head.  
"Moon healing." She whispered. A soft white light came out of the crystal and surrounded Sailor Moon and Allen. Everyone could still see them. Sailor Moon had her eyes closed in concentration. Everyone waited anxiously. The light slowly faded. Then, Allen's arm twitched.  
  
Sailor Jupiter's gasp caused Mina to turn around. Her teary eyes widened as she watched Allen sit up and rub his head. He looked around in confusion, embarrassed, to see everyone gathered around him, and a girl in a sailor uniform kneeling beside him.  
  
"What happened?" He mumbled as he stood up. Then he looked over to see Mina (still Sailor Venus) staring at him with wide eyes. She had obviously been crying and still showed evidence of her injuries. She was surrounded by three more girls that were dressed like her.  
  
"Mina! You're okay!"  
  
Mina burst into tears all over again and ran to him. He caught her in his arms.  
  
"Oh Allen!" she sobbed, "I thought I had lost you." Mina blocked everything else out, until she felt as if she and Allen were alone in the cave together. She took in his touch, his smell, his voice. She couldn't believe what had happened. Allen stroked her hair and calmed her down. Mina relaxed and regained her senses.   
  
"Oh!" She said a little embarrassed. She blushed. Everyone was watching them with big grins on their faces and tears in their eyes. Van had made his way over to Hitomi and they were holding each other.  
  
"Allen, Van, everyone..."she began as she walked over to join her fellow scouts, "these are my friends, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon." They all bowed.  
  
"Oh...you must be the Princess of the Moon Mina keeps telling me about." Allen said as he bowed to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon started giggling and nodded.  
  
"Uh...Mina?" Mars said, looking worried.  
  
"It's okay guys, they know who I really am. I didn't have much of a choice and I'm not on Earth so I thought I could get away with it." Then Sailor Venus shimmered and Mina was left standing there.  
  
The other scouts looked at each other and shrugged. They too de-morphed and were left standing in their school uniforms.  
  
"This is Rei, Amy, Lita and Serena." Venus said. "Now please, tell me, how did you get here?" She asked them.  
  
"Well," Lita started, "after you were pulled up in that beam of light, Rei and I tried to reach you on your communicator, and it work, for a while. We were able to hear you tell us you could see the moon and the earth in the sky. We couldn't make any sense of it, so we called an emergency meeting at the temple."  
  
"We didn't get anywhere at first," Rei continued, "but then Amy came up with an idea. She analyzed my communicator and searched specifically for a signal from another dimension, since that seemed to be the only possibility."  
  
"Eventually I found that signal," Amy continued, "and with Luna and the old moon computer's help, I pin-pointed the location in space. It was hard because of the trans-dimensional coordinates, but I realized we could use the Sailor Teleport to get here. Since we were missing a scout, we had to wait for the full moon to reach the optimum power level."  
  
"We only arrived a little while ago." Serena said. "Then Amy used her computer to locate you, and just in the nick of time if you ask me."  
  
"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Mina said hugging them all fiercely. She didn't realize how much she had missed them.  
  
"Now perhaps you can tell us what happened to you?" Serena asked.  
  
"I think we should continue this on the Crusade." Allen said. Everyone nodded and started to make their way out of the cave.  
  
Mina took Allen's hand and they walked out together.  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Wow! That was long! I hope you all enjoyed the surprise! I hope it wasn't predictable. That was a long chapter and I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, I've got more chapters coming. Will Allen and Mina be able to stay together? Stay tooned! Please let me know if you liked my story. I'd really appreciate knowing :)  



	12. The Sorali

Chapter 12 - The Sorali  
  
  
The Crusade had made excellent time and arrived in Palas in only a few short hours. Serena, Rei, Lita and Amy had received the tour of the Crusade. You thought Mina was fascinated by the guymellefs, that was nothing compared to Amy. She spent the entire time in the cargo bay or on the bridge asking the crew questions. The others relaxed in a room, catching up with Mina and talking with Van, Hitomi, Allen and Merle.  
  
When they arrived in the harbor, they got in carriages and heading down to the Palace. As they neared, Allen halted the carriages when a messenger rod up to meet them.  
  
"Good Evening Sir Allen, King Van, ladies." The messenger said as he bowed his head. The messenger was actually a steward from the castle, who was sent by the Head Steward. "I take it that everything went well up north?"  
  
"We ran into a little trouble, but luckily these friends of Mina's showed up and helped us out. Gaea won't have to worry about Adellus ever again."  
  
"Excellent! Er...by friends," the steward said looking at Mina, "do you mean 'powerful' friends?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Amazing!" The steward sighed. Then, he got back down to business. "Sir Allen, the King, his daughters, and Lord Dryden have returned and wanted me to invite you, your crew, and all these lovely ladies to the Moon Ball."  
  
"Did you say ball?!" Serena said with starry eyes. The others perked up and leaned in to hear more.  
  
"I had completely forgotten about it!" Allen said, laughing. "What a perfect opportunity to introduce our heroes to the people." Allen turned to look at the girls. "How about it girls? Will you change back into the Sailor Scouts so your brave deeds can be acknowledged."  
  
They looked a little doubtful, until Van and Hitomi talked them into it. The steward scribbled down some names and rode off in a hurry.  
  
Serena was squealing with excitement. The others girls were excited too, except Mina was a little nervous.  
  
Oh my gosh, she thought, a ball! And Allen will be there! Maybe we'll dance...gosh, it's like a date! And I'm wearing my sailor uniform! She groaned. Oh well..... She glanced shyly over at Allen, who was sitting across from her, and met his gaze. He smiled at her. She blushed. The important thing is that we'll be together.   
  
  
********* *********  
  
The girls had transformed and were waiting by the doors of the great hall with the others, waiting to be announced. They peered inside and could see people dancing, laughing, eating, and having a great time over all. Van, Merle, and Hitomi had all quickly ran off to change at the steward's insistence. Hitomi now was in a long, purple gown; Van was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a formal jacket with the colors of Fanelia on it; and Merle was in a simple, but elegant, black dress.  
  
Trumpets blared from above and the activity inside the hall stopped.  
  
"This is it." Allen told them. "Just follow our lead and you'll do great."  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A herald announced. The crowd fell silent. "Asturia is greatly honored by the arrival of several important guests. May I present, Asturia's own, Sir Allen Schezar, with his brave and noble crew of the Crusade."  
  
The crowd parted and cleared a pathway to the thrown. They cheered as Allen and his men walked in. They bowed to the King and then stood off to the side.  
  
"His Majesty, King Van Fanel of Fanelia, with the Lady Merle and Lady Hitomi."  
  
Van walked in with Hitomi and Merle behind him. The people cheered as they bowed to the King.  
  
"And now, I am told that our next guests came from the Mystic Moon and defeated the evil that has been plaguing Asturia. It gives me great pleasure to present... the Sailor Scouts"  
  
The crowd was taken back as five lovely ladies proudly entered the great hall. The crowd awed at the sight of five female warriors from the Mystic Moon. Some could be heard pointing out the length of the skirt, but the cheering overpowered it. The scouts bowed to the King and then Allen stepped up.  
  
"Your Majesty, I'd like to introduce you to Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars,   
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. Together, with King Van, my men, and the mystical powers of the Lady Hitomi, we defeated Adellus and have come to announce that Asturia is once again safe."  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
The elderly King stood. "The people of Asturia are forever in your dept, Sailor Scouts. We thank you and honor you for your bravery and courage."  
  
The scouts bowed in thanks.  
  
"I do have one question for you though." The King said. He turned to Sailor Moon. "Is it true that you are the Princess of the Moon, the other moon, not the mystic moon?"  
  
Sailor Moon blushed and stepped forward. "Yes, Your Majesty, it is true, but my place is to fight as a Sailor Scout until it is time for me to rule again."  
  
The King nodded, obviously in deep thought. He motioned to a steward, whispered something to him, and the steward ran off.  
  
"In my lifetime, I have had the chance to study the long history of our small planet. I remember reading, years ago, about a time of peace and tranquility on Gaea, where all the countries got together and formed a peace alliance. According to these records, they formed an alliance with a kingdom among the stars called the Silver Millenium. It is also written that members of the Silver Millenium and the rulers of Gaea crafted a beautiful treasure to represent the alliance between them."  
  
At that point the steward rushed back in and presented the King with a small, wooden box.  
  
"I want you to have this Sailor Moon. It's seems right that we seal our thanks and friendship with this gift, just like the days of the so called Silver Millenium."  
  
The King opened the box and took out the treasure. It was a necklace with a charm on it. The charm was a crystal crescent moon with a crystal dragon wrapped around it. On closer inspection, the dragon had two crystal eyes, one pink, and one white.  
  
Sailor Moon gracefully climbed the few stairs and reached out to take the treasure. When her hand touched the jewel, her pendant suddenly started reacting. Sailor Moon was enveloped in a white light. Her uniform grew and became a long white dress. The scouts gasped as Sailor Moon slowly turned into Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity's eyes went distant and the light from the jewel continued to glow. Then the Sailor Scouts eyes clouded over as they stared at the jewel.  
  
Van then noticed that Hitomi's pendant, which he was still wearing around his neck, was also starting to glow.  
  
"What's happening Van?" Hitomi whispered. Van removed the pendant and held it out. The light contracted and Van and Hitomi were bathed in it.  
  
************* *********  
  
Oh no, not again! thought Hitomi. Hitomi was suddenly in the dark and all alone. Is this another vision? The darkness faded and Hitomi was standing in the great hall, except it was different. The furniture was older and the clothes the people were wearing were very strange to her. Where were her friends? Where was Van? Hitomi started to worry. Then a man on the stage caught her eye. Van? No, it looks like Van's father, but it's not. Hitomi saw a tall, dark haired man, dressed in the colors of Fanelia, standing by a man with a crown wearing the colors of Asturia. Hitomi looked around and saw others beside the King, dressed in other royal colors, some that she recognized. There were also Knights of Caeli standing nearby. Everyone, however, was focused on a beautiful woman meeting with the King. She had a long white dress and long white hair. She looked an awful lot like Serena, or the princess Serena had turned in to. There were also four beautiful ladies standing behind her.  
Hitomi watched the ceremony as the King handed the beautiful woman the same jewel Sailor Moon had just received. Hitomi was just beginning to understand as the vision faded.  
  
She was back standing with Van. The look on his face told Hitomi that he too had shared in the vision. Van and Hitomi turned back to watch.  
  
*************** ************  
  
Sailor Venus felt a transformation occur as she shared a vision of the past with the others. When the vision was over she blinked a couple of times and shook her head. Then she noticed that she was no longer Sailor Venus. She was dressed in a long, yellow dress with flowing, silky layers. (*Psst, look at my profile picture to see part of it!*) She looked over to see the girls in gowns as well, except they were wearing the colors of their planet. Then, almost as suddenly as the vision came and went, the answer came to Mina, and she sighed with understanding. Princess Serenity then turned to face them and the awed crowd. Her eyes were still a little clouded, which meant that memories were still returning to her.  
  
"That's right. Not only were you all Sailor Guardians, but you were also Princesses and representatives of your own planets. My mother, the previous Guardians, and the ancestors of our new friends," she said as she pointed to Van, Allen, and the King, "were there to witness the pact between the Moon Kingdom and the planet Gaea. This," she said as she held up the jewel, "was the symbol of their friendship, and they named it the Sorali. The moon represents the Moon Kingdom and the dragon represents Gaea. One eye on the dragon is made of Silver Crystal and the other..."  
  
"...is made from a Drag Energist!" Van finished as he put two and two together.  
  
"That's correct." Princess Serenity said with a smile. "The jewel possess the power to transport a person to and from Gaea. It was meant for an ambassador from the Silver Millenium." Serena's eyes then cleared up. Serena, with a large grin on her face, walked over to stand in front of Mina (Princess Venus, but we don't have to start that). "Mina, I want you to be the guardian of this wonderful treasure. I choose you to act as the ambassador from the new Moon Kingdom." Serena gently placed the jewel into Mina's hands.  
  
"But, this means that..." Mina started.  
  
"...you'll be able to visit whenever you need to." Serena winked at Mina and walked back to the King.  
  
Mina didn't notice that the formal greetings had ended and that the ball was starting to continue. Even as the musicians started playing a waltz that sounded a lot like Cannon in D by Pachabell (hehe!), she continued to stare at the Sorali. Her eyes started to water. She was almost afraid to touch it, afraid it would break or end up being a dream. Her heart raced at what this meant.  
  
"May I have this dance, beautiful princess?"  
  
Mina looked up to see Allen. His face was beaming with a huge smile. Mina smiled back. She carefully slipped the necklace around her neck. Allen bowed to her and she curtsied. Allen took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.  
  
He held her close as they danced to the romantic waltz. They gracefully danced around the ballroom, obliouvous to all others around them. This was their dance and their special night. Nothing was said between them, but talking wasn't necessary. Their hearts were doing all the talking as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
Mina didn't even hear the chorus of sighs behind her.  
  
  
*********** *************  
  
  
Hitomi sighed and watch Allen and Mina start to dance. She was so happy for them. They now have a way to see each other. Hitomi glanced over to see Van staring at her with longing eyes. She blushed.  
  
"Hitomi, would you dance with me?" He asked.  
  
"I'd love to." She whispered. Van led her out to the dance floor and they began dancing. Half way through the waltz, Van led Hitomi over to the balcony and stopped dancing.  
  
"Hitomi, can we talk out here?" Hitomi nodded. They walked outside on to the balcony.  
  
They were alone on the balcony. The music drifted out to them and the full moon gave everything a beautiful glow.  
  
"Hitomi, I want you to know that I'm having a wonderful time with you. Ever since you came back, you've filled a gap in my life. I was too scared and shy to say anything the last time you left, but the thought of losing you again is too much for me. Hitomi, I want you to stay here with me."  
  
Hitomi was speechless and had her jaw hanging.  
  
"Please Hitomi!" Van continued. "You are the most wonderful person I've ever met. You are kind, caring, passionate, intelligent, beautiful...."  
  
"Oh Van..." Hitomi said blushing.  
  
"Hitomi, I love you." Van said.  
  
Hitomi's eyes started to water as she leaned in and hugged Van. He hugged her back and they stood there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Van," she whispered, "I love you too, more than I ever thought possible. A year ago, I thought my place was on earth, but it's with you. But Van, I have to go back."  
  
Van pulled her back and was about to protest.  
  
"Shhhh." She placed a finger over his lips. "I have to go back to finish high school and give my friends and family time to adjust to the fact that I'll be coming back here, to be you."  
  
She watched as Van's worried look melted into a huge smile. She smiled back. He pulled her back into a hug.  
  
"Oh Hitomi...I'm so happy." He reached up a stroked her hair. She looked up and Van almost lost himself deep within her beautiful eyes. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
**************** *********  
  
  
Allen led everyone out to a large garden in the back of palace. The scouts, or princesses followed, along with Van, Hitomi, Merle, and some of the men from the Crusade. Amy had informed them that they had to return that night, using the power of the full moon, because they were going to take Hitomi with them.  
  
Serena, Rei, Lita, and Amy were talking together and bits of "...I wish Darien were here..." could be heard from them. Mina was walking hand in hand with Allen and they were talking softly together. Van and Hitomi were walking, also hand in hand, telling Merle all about Hitomi's decision. Merle was bouncing around with excitement.  
  
They reached a large clearing and they stopped. Serena, Rei, Lita and Amy separated themselves from the crowd and moved out in to the clearing.  
  
"Come on Mina, its time to go!" Chimed Serena.  
  
Mina faced Allen.  
  
"Goodbye Allen, I'll come and see you as soon as I can."  
  
"I'll always be here waiting for you Mina." Allen reached down and caressed her face. He then leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. Giggling and catcalls caused Mina to look over to see the girls pointed at her and making kissing noises. They laughed as they watched her turn deep red. She whispered goodbye again and reluctantly released Allen's hand. She walked over to join the others and gave them an evil glare. They just giggled more.  
  
Hitomi and Van kissed goodbye and Hitomi came to stand in the middle of the circle they had formed.  
  
"It's time to go. Let's do it!" Serena said.  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
The girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts once again and continued to gather their power.  
  
"SAILOR...TELEPORT!"  
  
A column of light appeared around them and a magic wind blew. Then, as the ground around them started to rumble, the light flared much brighter, and then they were gone.  
  
Allen looked up to the Mystic Moon. He sighed and turned around to head back in. On the way, he took out a pale, yellow scarf from his pocket. Mina..., he thought, as he stored the scarf away carefully.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
NOTE: Well, I finally finished. I just like to say that I'm proud of this story. It's my first attempt at fan fiction and I think I did a pretty good job. Allen and Mina finally have someone and Hitomi and Van WILL be together. Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review it and let me know what you think! Sincerely, Marilyn  



End file.
